El Diario De Un Seductor
by Guishe
Summary: hay escrito un diario...¿Que habra en el? ¿Contara los mayores secretos? alguien lo encuentra y revelara al misterioso DRACO MALFOY.CHICAS TERMINADO..DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! bueno aqui estoy de nuevo... con mas de mis lokuras!!  
jaja  
espero la verdad que les guste...se me ha metido en la cabeza esta idea hace una semana y hoy he comenzado a escribir... espero que les guste de Corazon!!!  
y Que dejen muchas firmitaas!!

todos los personajes son exclusivos de Harry Potter son propiedad JK ROWLING, salvo los que he agregado yo que son puramente de mi imaginacion... jejejjjeej

* * *

**_El Diario de un Seductor_**

**_por_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

* * *

La habitación esta en penumbras, nunca nadie había podido ingresar a ella, lo tenia prohibido, sin embargo lo había conseguido luego de estar días tras días intentando averiguar como hacerlo, no era una habitación común, lo sabia y sabia perfectamente que él escondía lo mas profundo de su ser ahí, y quería averiguarlo, quería conocerlo hasta el fondo.

Entro despacio mirando de un lado a otro a aquel cuarto, no era común en ninguno de sus aspectos, era diferente a todos los que había visto y conocido.

El dormitorio está amueblado con un suntuoso baldaquino. De sus columnas y arquitrabes colgaban cortinas preciosas de un color verde oscuro, la cual le daba un toque muy distinto a todas las habitaciones que había visto en su vida… era un cuarto diferente, peculiar en todo su esplendor.

Era una habitación espaciosa, con acabados lujosos dignos de un Malfoy.

Y Ella se encontraba encantada por estar en ese lugar, jamás había visto nada parecido, ni que se le acercase, pues lo que mas le venia a la mente al estar ahí era la tradición veneciana, si, bien se acordaba de cuando había estado allí, en Venecia, las habitaciones tenían un estilo a este, pero este era único tenia un toque muy particular de él, un toque frío pero delicado a la vez, arrogante pero incitante… era muy a su medida.

Ella sonrió, mientras seguía contemplando los cuadros que había en la habitación, eran obras de arte de verdaderos pintores magos y otros tantos fotografías de gente que ella no conocía.

Se acerco a un cuadro en particular y miro asombrada, si, era él, en su mas hermoso esplendor, era una fotografía de cuando era pequeño, junto a su madre, con una mirada dura pero tierna a la vez, se podía apreciar en la fotografía como su madre despeina su cabello mientras él hace una mueca de enfado para luego sonreírle mientras se acomoda nuevamente el pelo.

Una y otra vez va pasando lo mismo y ella no puede dejar de admirar al pequeño, desde chiquito y tan irresistible piensa.

Sigue recorriendo la habitación hasta posarse en una mesa batallada con millones de cosas: libros, pociones, cajas, objetos decorativos y personales, pergaminos y demás cosas. Pero solo una le llamo la atención, sola una cautivo su mirada e hizo que lo tomara entre sus manos rompiendo cualquier privacidad que en aquella habitación habitara.

Era un pequeño cuaderno, casi parecía un libro. Tenía tapas duras, de oro y con detalles en plateado y verde, como todo en aquella habitación, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención sino la inscripción que tenía este en la parte delantera del objeto.

**"El Diario de un seductor"** por Draco Malfoy.

Leyó la muchacha mientras iba caminando pasos para atrás, para sentarse cómodamente en la punta de la cama, sabia que no estaba bien comenzar a leer algo que no le pertenecía ni mucho menos sin el consentimiento del dueño, pero la intriga era mucho mayor que cualquier cordura y respeto que ella pudiera tener.

Abrió lentamente la tapa y encontró una fotografía muy reciente de él, la cual le sonreía mientras la miraba de forma seductora solo como él sabia hacerlo.

Ella se estremeció y cerro el libro y por un momento quiso devolverlo a su lugar, era una vez mas estar corrompiendo la privacidad de Malfoy, pero no podía, era mas fuerte que ella, sonrió y volvió a abrir el pequeño diario… la verdad era que quería conocerlo, quería hacerlo mas a fondo y sobre todo quería saber que era lo que guardaba aquel libro, sus secretos mas profundos… ella quería conocerlo, mas allá de que estuviera o no mal lo que iba a hacer... comenzó a leer.

"**Primer detalle…uno mismo"**

Me he puesto a analizar que realmente soy bello, ja, no de una manera de decir que arrogante soy, aunque bien lo soy… pero no va al caso, debo decir que me pongo a pensar que principalmente debo ser yo el primero en arreglarse y estar bien para sentirme seguro de mi mismo, es por eso que me gusta verme bien, vestirme bien, oler bien y sobre todo lucir espectacular.  
Estos años de experiencia matutina me han dado la razón, las mujeres mueren por mí.

Y no lo escribo de una forma para decir que me la creo…todo lo contrario… los hechos lo demuestran…soy irresistible…  
Personalmente, soy culpable de haberme obsesionado en exceso con el tema de la ropa, hasta el punto de llevar la cosa demasiado lejos. Pero me gusta estar en cada detalle.

Ahora, me visto de un modo más casual. Llevo habitualmente camisetas Calvin Klein con vaqueros negros y unos elegantes zapatos del mismo color.

Me obsesiono con verme estupendamente, no debo dejar de ser objetivo, a las mujeres les gustan los detalles y no debo dejarlos pasar por alto.

Soy arrogante, y muy seguro de mi mismo, lo se y lo reconozco pero años en esto me a demostrado que la confianza en uno mismo es lo que hace que las mujeres caigan a tus pies.

Obviamente no todas… pero la gran mayoría… muchas debes buscarlas, me gustan los partidos difíciles pero no esta nada mal aquellas que te buscan a ti…jeje... Como para olvidarlas.

Esta es mi actitud: Mejora todo el tiempo, incluso si se trata del más **MÍNIMO DETALLE**.

Bueno como para olvidar a Elena… Dios esa muchacha es….es…una mas del montón, no voy a mentir… pero sobre sale… cada una de ellas sobre sale.

Vamos a lo puntual…como la conquiste y como la disfrute.

Una noche en mi mansión estaba recostado en el sillón aterciopelado del salón.

Nada mejor que fumando un buen puro y una copa del mejor vino que poseía mi padre.

Estaba pensando una vez mas en todo lo que el año había traído, todo lo que había pasado, que realmente no era fácil de sobre llevar, pero aun así me mantenía distante de todo, la lucha con voldemort me había endurecido cada vez mas el corazón.

Y el odio a Potter era mas intenso, aunque la verdad luego de la derrota no me quedaba nada más que yo mismo… e iba a aprovecharlo.

Muchas veces me la pasaba bebiendo tirado en el sillón como lo estaba en ese momento, fumando sin más y solo dejaba pasar las horas… hasta que la conocí.

Entro por la puerta del gran salón de donde me encontraba, con sus harapos, no era mas que una criada pero podía ver ante la blusa muy poco escotada y la pollera ajustada a su cintura que tenia buen cuerpo. El mío por lo menos se éxito.

No conocía de sentimientos, ni de respeto por nadie, más bien solo quería saciar lo que yo quería, no veía a la mujer más que como monumento de lujuria.

Y he aquí donde me equivoque… son mas que muñecas…son la razón de mi existencia, mi motivo por el cual…ahora soy lo que soy.

Pero vamos a relatarlo, no quiero olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle del camino que recorrí para ser lo que soy…**UN SEDUCTOR**.

* * *

_**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**_

Jeje yo siempre con las intrigas no??  
y bue!!  
jaja

besoooos!!!

y ahora a **ESPERAR!!** WEEE!!

**_Guishe_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

La mire un instante y comprendí que quizás podía poner a prueba todos mis años de experiencia y así conocer el verdadero pensar de las mujeres, seria mi nuevo proyecto, mi forma de ver el mundo y porque no el controlarlas y de tener todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

Saber como piensan…

La mire a los ojos y sonreí y vi en su mirada tímida que le gustaba, no es algo que uno sepa porque si pero hay ciertos gestos que a uno le dan las pautas y confianza para pensar tal cosa.

Me reí para mis adentros y comencé a jugar con ello.

Volví a sonreírle sin apartar mi mirada de ella, la vi ruborizarse y yo fume mientras mi mirada la recorría entera…por todo su cuerpo, por cada detalle, no la apartaba de ella de cada uno de sus gestos y eso era lo que me servía para mi proyecto.

Tire mi cabeza para atrás y me acomode en el sillón, la miraba fijamente para ver como actuaba, la veía algo nerviosa, mi mirada la ponía de esa forma… y sonreí una vez mas, nunca antes me había dado cuenta del poder que en algunas ocasiones sin proponérmelo podía llegar a tener.

Sonreí para mis adentros, esto me estaba gustando mucho, mis pensamientos no dejaban de divagar. Quería saber de que era capas y ella me lo iba a facilitar.

Sonreí y me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba estar de esta forma…era la mejor manera de ponerme a prueba a mi mismo y a mis encantos por así decirlo, ahora tenia un motivo por el cual seguir aquí, por el cual no irme a ningún otro lado y quedarme para explorar mas y mas… mi proyecto se estaba haciendo mi fundamento.

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente mientras no dejaba de fumar mi puro y sonreírle con descaro.

Levante mis pies al sillón en el cual me encontraba cómodamente sentado y así logre recostarme y tener una mejor visión de sus pantorrillas. No podía dejar de observar la belleza innata que tenia la morena y la timidez que irradiaba me estaba enloqueciendo, o quizás era el vino que tenia en mi mano aun. Lo alce con cuidado y tome un sorbo.

Veía como Elena iba recogiendo las cosas de la sala, ordenándolas. Era una criada que poco después que los elfos domésticos formaran una rebelión y dejaran de servirnos a manos de Dobby mi antiguo elfo domestico, liberado por el mismísimo Potter.

Nos habíamos quedado sin criados a nuestro mando con lo cual optamos por hacer lo que muchos muggles hacían… contratar muchachas que necesitaban del trabajo, claro esta, que no nos poníamos a la altura de los demás. No íbamos a pagarles nada a esas escorias.

No íbamos a pagarles nada a esas muggles ni brujas las cuales no podían tener un trabajo digno, solo le brindábamos la estadía y algo que comer, mientras ellas trabajaban para nosotros.

Mi padre para ese entonces siempre contrataba muchachas hermosas, algunas terminaban en mi cama, para no decir la gran mayoría y otras tantas las despedía por diversión… la variedad había sido abismal. Mujeres de todo tipo habían pasado por mi cama pero jamás me había puesto a prestar intención a esto. A este don que quizás muchos lo quisieran tener.

Sonreí nuevamente para mis adentros, estaba siendo totalmente arrogante y eso me gustaba.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello sonriendo abiertamente intentando leerle la mente, no era algo fácil nunca había sido bueno en Legilimancia.

Note que la muchacha no dejaba de mirarme de reojo eso levanto un poco mas mi estima y me levante de un salto, fumando el puro y mirándola fijamente.

Hice un cordial saludo el cual la muchacha respondió y me acerque a ella.

-Hola – dije sin más

-Hola señor Malfoy – dijo Elena haciendo una reverencia algo torpe. Sonreí por dentro, esto me estaba saliendo mejor que nunca. Pero empezaría de a poco… vería hasta donde era yo capas de llegar, quería aprender…quería ser el mejor, jamás me basto con conformarme siempre quería mas y mas y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para que así fuera.

Levante mi mano lentamente y acaricie la mejilla de la muchacha y pude sentir como estas se encendían al ruborizarse.

-Te vez cansada – dije sin rodeos.

-Lo estoy señor, pero aun me falta para terminar y retirarme a dormir – dijo tristemente.

-Pues puedes terminar e irte a dormir… o dejar eso y complacerme a mí- le dije mientras alzaba su mejilla y le sonreía aun mirándola sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Quería saber lo que pensaba, como pensaba… e hice un gran esfuerzo por hacer Legilimancia pero no pude… debía tener en cuenta ese nuevo punto para aprender… seria tener algo mas a mi favor…y no podía desperdiciarlo así porque si…era un buen don para poder seducir y conocer a las diferentes mujeres…y así seria…lo que todos querían…

Estaba decidido a saber todo sobre las mujeres, empezaría de a poco. Elena solo era mi primer paso, aparte que la emoción del momento, el vino que estaba tomando y el puro que fumaba me habían puesto en una situación al limite, mi cuerpo quería poseerla , hacerla mía y lo conseguiría, con solo mirarla podía saber que unos pasos mas y la tendría comiendo de mis pies.

Le convide una copa, aun estaba esperando la respuesta de la pregunta que le había formulado.

-Y ¿que me dices?- volví a interrogarla.

-Bien… quiero quedarme contigo – dijo en un susurro.

No puede más que sonreírle, sabia que no se podía resistir… y reía para mis adentros.

-¿estas dispuesta a servirme? – pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello y caminaba hacia la chimenea que tenia frente al sillón en el cual minutos antes estaba sentado.

-si amo. En lo que usted diga- dijo inocentemente la chica, estaba seguro que no sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo al dar esa respuesta… no tenia mas que 18 años y yo sabía que mi mente jugaba mucho mas rápido que los sentidos de aquella chiquilla y eso me incitaba a seguir.

Primero la haría sentirse una reina como si ella lo fuera, y luego, el que verdaderamente disfrutaría y el que comenzaría con el real juego seria yo. El rey de las mujeres.

Mis pensamientos eran maléficos pero por un momento me dije que debía dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar.  
Elena estaba muy nerviosa, lo podía notar, sus manos temblaban tan solo con mi presencia y su mirada era cada vez mas tímida, estaba allí parada con su magnifica figura observándome.

-Muy bien… entonces… Mmm, deseo… unos masajes… ¿sabes hacer masajes no?- dije mientras me giraba sobre mis talones y me trasladaba nuevamente hacia el sillón.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO  
BESITOS!!

Guishe


	3. Chapter 3

-claro que si – dijo esta un poco mas confiada luego de que le sonreí mirándola directamente a los ojos…

Lo sabia, nadie podía resistirse a mis encantos… no podía evitarlo mi arrogancia estaba sobre todas las cosas.

Me gire sobre mis talones para dirigirme al sillón donde minutos antes había estado fumando y bebiendo mi vino.

La llame con una seña, y ella tímidamente se acerco para colocarse detrás de mi.

-Donde le duele, señor – pregunto esta mientras yo me quitaba la camisa.

- pues… en realidad quiero relajarme… no es que me duela algo solo quiero poder disfrutar de tus suaves manos – le dije tomando una de ellas y depositando un beso en esta y sentí un suave temblor preveniente de la misma y para mis adentros sonreí.

-bien bien… - dijo esta separando su mano de la mía mientras suavemente las depositaba en mi espalda. – Quizás necesitaría ir a buscar cremas mi señor – dijo esta en un tono muy suave.

-Pues no hace falta- dije mientras recogía mi varita de la mesa donde la había colocado.

Note como la chica se separaba de mi y se retiraba un poco y lo comprendí… siempre le había temido a la magia, ya que mi padre siempre amenazaba con convertirla en algún raro bicho de los cuales solo el es capaz de imaginar.  
Y la mire para infundirle confianza.

-No pasa nada, no te haré daño, solo te proporcionare lo que necesitas. – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y suavemente le susurre al oído – no me temas…no te haré daño.

Y ella se tranquilizo aunque no pudo reprimir un suspiro al sentirme tan cerca.

Luego de esto tome nuevamente la varita sobre mis manos y haciendo un movimiento con esta hice aparecer todo lo que le haría falta.

Ella ya más confiada se acerco a mí y yo me senté en el sillón y ella se coloco detrás de mí. Sentía sus manos posadas sobre mi espalda y como las iba moviendo mientras su respiración estaba tan cerca a mí. Me estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar tanto los aromas de las cremas que ponía sobre mi espalda como sus suaves movimientos.

-Sabes lo que haces ¿eh? – le dije casi en un susurro… y no pude evitar pensar _**"no, realmente no lo sabe"**_ - lo haces muy bien

-Gracias, todo para complacerlo mi señor – dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo que tan bien hacia…subía y bajaba con sus manos sobre todo mi torso, tan suavemente que casi era como caricias.

Mis sentidos estaban más que alerta a cada movimiento y más aun cuando la inocente muchacha se agachaba a buscar más crema para pasarme.

No podía evitar desviar mis ojos a sus pechos no muy grandes pero bien formados, mientras mi vista la recorría mi cuerpo se relajaba y excitaba con cada movimiento de la muchacha… casi no podía controlarme.

En uno de sus movimientos paso rozando mi cuello y no me contuve mas… tome su mano y tire de ella haciéndola resbalar por el sillón cayendo a mis brazos desconcertada…

Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Hermosa- dije contemplándola…- joven – y acaricie su suave piel.

Y sin mas la bese, la chica parecía atónita pero pronto cobro compostura y comenzó a responder mi beso… el cual se fue haciendo mas intenso con el paso de los segundos.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo entero… acariciaban sus muslos y subían por ellos recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

La muchacha me acariciaba el cabello y no dejaba de jugar con su lengua en mi boca provocándome.

La alce y la senté sobre mis piernas… ella las coloco a cada lado de mi mientras me miraba inocentemente…con un brillo inimaginable en sus ojos…era deseo lo que yo veía…e iba a complacerla.

Su pollera no la cubría totalmente pero a mi no me importo…esto me haría las cosas mas sencillas y una vez mas sonreí y agradecí a mi padre por el uniforme que obligo a que usaran las muchachas.

Acaricie sus muslos subiendo a su trasero mientras ella besaba mi cuello y yo no podía controlarme… era tan suave… tan dulce…

Mis manos estaban como locas queriendo recorrerla… cada centímetro…cada parte de ella.

Mis besos cada vez se hicieron mas profundos, mas ardientes y no me contuve mas y la despoje de sus prendas para embelezarme con su belleza… esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de belleza pero cada una me hacia sorprenderme… eran tan perfectas…eran… eran… la creación mas hermosa que podía existir.

Y la hice mía…sin rodeos… sin importarme que ella fuera virgen… la poseí para mi…solo yo era el dueño de esa muchacha que poco después despediría…

No podía darme el lujo de que pensara que se convertiría en la **SEÑORA MALFOY**, pues no lo era.

Fue así como pase una noche inolvidable…aun queda en mí su aroma a miel.

Como olvidar sus labios…sus caricias, masajes…su piel tan suave.

Pero como antes había dicho…a la mañana siguiente se tuvo que marchar… su cara denotaba tristeza pero yo, yo no sentía más que satisfacción.

Ella solo era una mas del montón…ella como muchas otras me harían conocer los secretos para seducirlas…y este solo era el comienzo y yo me estaba fortaleciendo… sabia como actuar aunque sabia que no todas las mujeres eran iguales… no todas eran tan ingenuas como esta muchacha que me brindo el comienzo de mi nuevo proyecto…solo el comienzo.

Seguí mi camino investigando, tomando nota por así decirlo de cada muchacha que se me presentaba, con cada muchacha que cruzaba en la calle, escudriñando sus gestos.

Examine sus andanzas, sus formas de actuar pero una de ellas me llamo la atención.

Zelda, así me habían dicho que se llamaba, era una muchacha extrovertida, y veía como muchos de los muchachos mas populares se le acercaban y ella los rechazaba… debía de conseguirla.

Era un nuevo reto por emprender y eso me incitaba a seguirla, comprender cada uno de sus movimientos… saber sus gustos.  
Me pase casi dos semanas pensando como podría hacer para conquistarla pero prefreí el azar…sabía todo lo que podía saber sobre ella.

Le encantaba estar a la moda…le gustaba comprarse lo mas caro y me hizo acordar mucho a Pansy, solo que esta ultima era una ramera, aunque no podía quejarme ella me había iniciado a el verdadero placer.

Así que debía intentar encantarla de la mejor manera que sabía hacer… con lo exclusivo… y mis encantos.

Una vez la vi salir de un restaurante con un corsé pegado al cuerpo un pantalón blanco muy ajustado y unas botas altas.  
Era la última moda, debía serlo, y no pude evitar desviar mis ojos a su trasero bien formado, debía de hacer algún tipo de deporte.

No sabia si era muggle o bruja, pero eso ya no me interesaba…solo estaba en mi mente el gran comienzo de mi propósito.  
Mi mente trabajaba el doble intentando planear mi próximo movimiento…debía acércame a ella.

Comencé a vigilarla mas de cerca… debía saber cada uno de sus movimientos… quería estar presente en todo lo que ella hacia durante su día y porque no durante su noche.

Fue así como decidí seguirla… la seguí como si fuera su propia sombra, aunque no me descubría.

La vi ingresar a una discoteca muggle, parecía entusiasmada y más aun cuando los piropos le llegaban a sus oídos y ella solo sonreía y seguía su camino al centro de la pista.

Me adentre al lugar y la seguí por detrás de la baranda, solo nos separaban una fila de hombres y ella comenzó a bailar sin rodeos. Bailaba con aquel pantalón blanco ajustado y esa blusa negra que dejaba ver su estómago y un gran escote. Su cabello se movía de un lado hacia otro de una manera muy sexy. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Comencé a caminar en círculos sin poder despegar mi mirada de aquella muchacha, me atraía cada uno de sus movimientos y me enfurecía aquellos bastardos que se le acercaban.

En ese momento en que la mire, pude notar como al bailar levantaba la vista y me miraba mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos parpadeaban suavemente como invitándome a acercarme.

Mientras la seguía observando saque de mi chaqueta un puro y lo prendí, sin desviar mi mirada de mi objetivo, aunque la tentación en aquel lugar era muy grande y las chicas parecían querer llamarme su atención pero yo solo quería prestarle atención solo a ella.

Zelda comenzó a bailar lo mas sexy que podía, lo notaba no despegaba su mirada de mi, aunque lo intentaba disimular para que no lo notara.

Y yo solo seguí caminando en círculos solo para verla en diferentes ángulos.

Y pronto vi como una chica rubia se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído… ella no dejaba de mirarme pero luego de un rato parecía algo frustrada y miro a su amiga para cuchichear por lo bajo.

Eso me intrigo totalmente y me desplace un poco más para poder oírlas.

-Que miras tanto Zel – pregunto la rubia

-Nada¿por? – note como mentía mientras su vista volvía al punto donde minutos antes me encontraba. – bueno la verdad es que vi a alguien.

-Y ¿como era? – pregunto con intriga la otra muchacha.

- un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises- dijo esta intentando encontrarme y sonreí para mis adentros y me dije _**"nada mal"**_ y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la barra.

Me senté en la barra y desde ahí aun la observaba, seguía hablando con su amiga hasta que se marcharon. Estire un poco mi cabeza y vislumbre que se dirigía a la barra a pocos centímetros de donde me encontraba.

Ella aun seguía con su amiga mientras pedían los tragos, y comenzaban a tomar… pero luego de un rato su amiga se despidió y salio corriendo a los brazos de un muchacho… al parecer o a mi parecer su novio.

Y ella quedo allí sentada, parecía que buscaba algo… o alguien.

Y sigilosamente me acerque.

-¿estas sola? – dije mientras me inclinaba y le sonreía.

-si¿te importa? – dijo ella duramente, pero eso no demostraba en sus ojos que no dejaban de observar los míos.

-No, solo pregunto – le dije sin mas – pero… ¿porque tan sola con lo linda que eres?

-porque así lo prefiero – dijo ella y atino por levantarse y la deje pasar y esta quedo desconcertada pero siguió su camino _**"bien hecho"**_ susurre para mis adentros, estaba manobriando bien.

Ella volvió a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar nuevamente mientras los hombres la observaban desquiciados y comencé a caminar hacia ella y acercándome a ella le susurre.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Ella me miro de arriba a bajo como comprobando si le convenía o no y dijo

-porque no – y yo me acerque agarrando su cintura y le sonreí, ella quedo petrificada pero me devolvió la sonrisa _**"buen movimiento Draco"**_ me felicito mi subconsciente.

� 

* * *

�

**_Continuara... muajajajaja...muajajjaja!_**

**_Bueno mis pequeñas... sin mas me voy retirando...espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo... jejeejje_ **

_besitos y buen comienzo de semana!_

_Dejen muchos lindos posts...!_

_Guishe_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

La tome fuertemente entre mis manos y comenzamos a movernos a son de la música, esta chica me estaba matando, Dios como se movía, ella sabia lo que hacia y me dejaba cada vez mas anonadado. Mientras sus manos me rozaban, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mí a cada segundo.

Bailaba seduciéndome, o eso pensaba, yo la seguía muy de cerca, rozaba con mis manos su pelo, su espalda, pero no quería sobre pasarme, simplemente bailábamos.

Luego de un tiempo bastante considerable nos retiramos a un costado a descansar mientras yo buscaba algún refresco.  
La verdad me había agotado, en mi vida había bailado tanto, se notaba que a esa chica la música la llevaba en la sangre, no paraba.

Y sonreí, estaba en buen puerto, debía hacer mis últimas jugadas, para ver el resultado de todo esto.

Me acerque al bar y me apoye sobre la baranda, mientras el camarero atendía a los amontonados clientes.

Mire hacia la dirección en la que estaba zelda apoyada, pero para mi desgracia había desaparecido.

Comencé a desesperarme aunque intentaba mantenerme en calma, pero mis ojos giraban para todos lados intentando hallarla.

_-¿Donde se ha metido?-_ me pregunte mientras no dejaba de mirar a cada chica para ver si la reconocía.

Los minutos pasaban y no, definitivamente ella no estaba allí. ¿Se había ido¿me dejado así? No lo podía entender, lo había hecho todo bien, o eso creía.

Luego que el camarero me trajera el vaso de whisky me lo tome de un trago haciendo que mi garganta ardiera.  
Estaba absorto, se había ido, murmuraba decepcionado.

-¿No me convidas?- escuche que me susurraban. Me gire para ver a la persona que estaba incitándole a convidarle de mi bebida.

Y allí estaba, con su cabellera cayéndole a la cintura, y su pantalón ajustado.

Y yo casi me quede sin habla.

-Pensé que te habías ido – dije mirándola fríamente.- cuando me di vuelta ya no estabas y mirando un poco de un lado a otro no te vi, pensé que te habías ido – dije haciendo como si no me importara la verdad.

-es que, bueno, vino mi amiga y bien me pidió un favor y no podía decirle que no, perdón por no avisarte pero me saco a los tirones. – me dijo la chica apenada sin dejar de mirando como pudiendo así captar lo que por mi mente pasaba.

-Todo bien… ¿te dije que eras muy bonita? – pregunte como para retomar la jugada.

-Gracias – dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

-bien y ¿que quieres hacer ahora?- pregunte

-¿Que tal mas baile?- me dijo ella, aunque yo no tenia muchas ganas tenia que seguir con la estrategia ya marcada.

-Está bien – dije sonriéndole de lado.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente a la pista, esta estaba alborotada de gente pero no importaba ella se iba abriendo paso ante la multitud que desviaba los ojos para verla y yo solo sonreía.

Pronto llegamos al centro de la gran pista y la música cambio, parecía que estaba adecuada a nosotros porque pronto Zelda mi me miro y manteniendo su mano en mi hombro se puso detrás de mi, yo corrí mi cabeza para un costado así lograba verla pero no falto mucho para saber que era lo que se proponía, sonreí mientras ella me miraba y la música se puso a sonar.

Zelda comenzó con movimientos muy sexy alrededor mió, mientras yo solo atinaba a mirarla y hacer uno que otro movimiento mientras ella se deslizaba sobre mí encendiéndome.  
_  
"me las cobrare"_ pensé para mis adentros, pues no podía estar jugando así conmigo…no con Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Yo no cabía en mi mismo de cómo se movía esa muchacha, bailaba alrededor mió con un desprendimiento de ella mis, sus movimientos era suaves, atrayentes y sensuales.

Movía su cintura con gracia, tomaba mis hombros y bajaba sobre mi con arrogancia y su mirada no se desprendía de la mía mientras mi sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro mi hombría se incendiaba con cada inclinación de esta.

Luego apoyo en mí su espalda mientras su mano subía sobre mi cuello hasta llegar a mi cabello, que acaricio suavemente mientras el ritmo la llevaba.

Me rozaba con cautela, suavemente, despacio y hasta estremecerme, mi cuerpo respondía al de ella acariciando su abdomen y comencé a bailarle también como jamás creí posible.

Ahora era mi turno de seducirla y haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para ganármela.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello y a mover mi pelvis a su ritmo, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban sin cansancio, nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más, pero debía aguantar la tentación de besarla, debía tenerla casi a mis pies pidiéndome un beso antes de dárselo.

Mi mirada no se corría de la suya y mis manos no dejaban de contornear su figura mientras la música comenzaba a azorarnos.

Pronto el entorno ya no nos apretujaba, estaban todos mirando nuestro baile, un baile que solo nosotros dos éramos los protagonistas.

Su boca pronto comenzó a rozar la mía, como haciéndose rogar y mi cuerpo no lo aguantaba más.

Ella rozo una vez más mis labios y mis manos se pusieron en su cintura para atraerla más a mí, le sonreí de lado y ella también lo hizo y la bese con fulgor.

Suave al principio hasta que ella dio el primer paso, estaba ya a mis pies y no pude contener mis pensamientos. Esa mujer seria mía.

Una vez más, estaba a mis pies.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA... **_

JEJE  
BUENO MIS NINIAS...ESPEREN CON MUCHA IMPACIENSIA...  
JEJE

EL JOVEN MALFOY SABE LO QUE HACE... APARTE DE QUE NOSOTRAS NO PODRIAMOS RESISTIRNOS DE SUS ENCANTOS

JEJEEJ... BUENO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO...

GUISHE

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

La música no paraba de sonar y mis labios no dejaban de buscar los suyos, la besaba cada vez con más intensidad, aunque el ritmo nos consumía, bailábamos mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, mientras nuestros labios se tocaban, y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban.

Mientras mas sonaba la música mas eróticos eran nuestros besos, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo sacara de ese lugar y que el candente calor de este se saciara en su cuerpo.

Suavemente fui acariciando su espalda, esperando alguna reacción de ella y sentí como levantaba su pierna y la entrelazaba en mi cintura exaltando aun más mi calentura.

La tome por la cintura para poderla sentir mas, su aroma me embriago de tal manera que comencé a besar su cuello con intensidad, mis manos no podían dejar de recorrer su cuello y su espalda y llegue a su pierna aun posadas en mi cintura.

La acaricie suavemente bajando hasta sus botas y volví a subir lentamente mientras sentía sus manos en mi espalda subiendo para enredarse en mi cabello.

Acaricie suavemente su muslo nuevamente y le susurre al oído.

-Ven conmigo – y la mire con intensidad y ella solo me sonrío, bajo su pierna tomo mi brazo y me susurro.

-Solo iré si yo dispongo donde – dijo esta y me sonrió, como podía no negarme a su petición y solo atine a asentir con mi cabeza ella se aferro aun mas a mi brazo y tiro de el para trasladarme fuera de la pista.

Caminamos en la oscuridad de la calle, y pronto recordé.

-ven aquí estacione mi vehiculo – le dije mostrándole la fila de autos estacionados en la calle.

Ella miro con expectativa y sabia que no iba a defraudarle y se quedaría sorprendida.

Me acerque a un alfa romeo 8C que se encontraba estacionado en una esquina y ella miro centelleando, y con la boca levemente abierta.

-¿Te gusta no? – le pregunte ensanchando mi sonrisa y ella asintió con la cabeza rozando el auto. Y yo sonreí, sabía que a esta chica las cosas materiales le gustaban tanto como a mí….

-Bien… que lastima pensé que este te gustaría mas – dije sacando la llave de mi Ferrari Áurea.

-Tu…tu…Ferrari? – dijo esta casi sin aliento y sonreí tomándole la mano.

-Si mi Ferrari, traje los dos, pero este pensé que te gustaría mas, pero si quieres vamos en el otro – dije apoyándome en el auto.

-No digas pavadas – dijo esta mientras se acercaba seductoramente y acariciaba el auto mientras me miraba aun sorprendida. – vamos.

Y entramos en el.

-Guau – dijo una vez más sin aliento – siempre quise estar en uno de estos – me dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

-A donde vamos – dije mirándola y posando mi mano en su muslo y ella sonrió.

-A donde decidas tú – dijo

-Pensé que seria a donde tu quisieras – dije mirándola sin dejar de sonreír… la tenia totalmente pasmada.

-Pues creo que tienes todo el derecho a elegir…veo que tienes buenos gustos. – dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Los mejores- y con esto acelere.

Mi auto era muy veloz pero no mas que mis pensamientos, no podía quitar de mi cabeza las mil formas de hacerla mía y de lo mucho que la disfrutaría, era muy parecida a mi, los gustos eran casi los mismos y debía descubrir su mayor debilidad estando en la cama… quería que jamás se olvidara de un Malfoy…la marca debía quedar grabada en su memoria como un tatuaje.

Llegamos a un motel, el mejor que había en Londres.

Altas rejas forjadas en acero se montaban en la entrada, frene el auto y le hable a un aparato frente a mí.

-Reserva Malfoy – dije y sin más las rejas se abrieron.

Y acelere nuevamente.

Zelda no cabía en si, lo podía notar, miraba embelezada todo el camino hasta la gran casa en la punta de un alejado camino.  
Era muy al estilo de mi mansión pero solo era para mis mayores gustos… no había ido muchas veces, porque la mayoría de las veces había preferido mi mansión, pero una oportunidad así debía dar lo mejor.

Se notaba que las expectativas de la muchacha iban en aumento y no iba a defraudarla, no yo, no un malfoy…. Menos DRACO MALFOY.

Abrí la puerta del acompañante y esta me sonrió y me tomo de la mano aun mirando todo su alrededor… había luces de tonos rojos, dando al lugar un aspecto calido y acogedor, romántico y apasionado.

Eso era exactamente lo que le había pedido a mis criados que se esforzaran en hacer notar, y no podían negarlo, lo habían hecho lo mejor posible.

Abrí la puerta y entramos al salón, las luces estaban bajas, y el yacusi ya preparado con burbujas de todos los colores.  
La chica se quedo muda mirándome y seguí caminado hacia la habitación.

Saque mi varita por lo bajo para que no lo notara y encendí las velas y la música suavemente.

Zelda se sorprendió, a esa altura sabia que la muchacha no era bruja, solo una muggle con arrogancia.

Pero ya no me importaba la sangre, mi propósito iba mucho mas allá de si era o no bruja.

La tome por la cintura y bese suavemente sus hombros, mientras con mis manos acariciaba su panza y ella tiraba su cabeza hacia tras dándome el permiso de acariciarla.

Comencé subiendo desde su panza a sus pechos bien formados… y ella solo atino a suspirar.

Y sin previo aviso se giro rápidamente tomo mi camisa y la rasgo abriéndomela sin más… me sorprendió, realmente era una salvaje y eso me atrajo totalmente.

La tome con fuerza y la tire hacia mí, rose su rostro y la despoje de su remera ajustada.

Ella sonrió y poniéndome de espalda a la cama me tiro, subiéndose arriba mió y sacándose el corpiño.

Sonreí abiertamente, este tipo de mujeres me encantaban. La gire para dejarla bajo de mi y la acaricie completamente, besando cada recodo de ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

jeje...espero que les haya gustado el capis!!

DRACO ES UN MAESTROOOOO!! me derreti sola!! jajajaj

Guishe


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche que pase con Zelda fue tremenda, éramos dos Fieras sin control alguno de nuestros actos… realmente fue conmemorable…

Al día siguiente desperté muy adormilado aun, no podía sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había aprendido sobre mi, claramente ya no estaba en el motel… había regresado a la mansión luego de una ajetreada noche.

Había aprendido a controlar mis ansias a tal punto de que cuando bullera llegara a la conmoción todos mis sentidos, había logrado encontrar las debilidades de ambas mujeres sin ningún problema, sabia que era capaz de captar la esencia de cada una y lograr jugar con ella a tal punto que estuvieran a mis pies suplicando ser mías.

Pero aun sabia que me faltaba algo, algo que estaba pasando por desapercibido, había algo que aun me decía que no tenia el completo control de todo o quizás demasiado control en todo, había algo que sabia que me faltaba pero seguiría buscando que era esa cosa que me faltaba.

No era de rendirme fácilmente, la verdad que jamás me había dado por vencido en nada, siempre me gusto llegar a mis objetivos y cuanto mas difícil mejor.

Sabia que había algo mas allá de todo que lograría llenarme completamente, pero creo que eso solamente seria cuando llegara a la perfección cuando sea el _**AMO DE LA SEDUCCION**_… mientras tanto solo era un aprendiz bastante avanzado.

Aun recostado sonreí por mis pensamientos, realmente solía ser demasiado arrogante cuando pensaba, bah, siempre… pero eso me encantaba de mi y sabia que volvía loca a mas de una… y aquí va otra vez… jaja reí fuertemente aun recostado en la cama y abrace la almohada aun sonriendo mientras me enredaba en las sabanas pensando.

Luego de un rato desesperanzándome, me revolví el pelo y me levante de un salto, ya era la hora de ponerse en marcha debía hacer algo para no perder la costumbre y mucho menos mi físico…

Así que camine hacia la ducha, abrí el grifo y deje que el agua fluyera.

Me saque la ropa interior y me adentre al agua calentita.

Deje que esta recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo y una vez que me sentí satisfecho salí de la misma.

Me dirigí al placard y saque unos shorts cortos color negro ocre. Y tome mi remera favorita, blanca y sin mangas.

Me puse las zapatillas y me mire al espejo regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

Enjuague mis dientes, luego me peine, me guiñe el ojo dándome unos golpecitos en mis mejillas y ya estaba listo, dispuesto a disfrutar de un gran día y mirar porque no mujeres… mi meta a seguir.

Salí de la mansión y me puse en la vereda mire de un lado a otro y no había nadie… me prepare y comencé a trotar, debía ejercitarme ya que el quiddich no me alcanzaba, ya habíamos terminado el colegio con lo cual no tenia con quien entrenar y no podía perder mi figura, no ahora, no por mi proyecto, no por mi, me gustaba verme tan guapo.

Se me había puesto en la cabeza que quería ponerme en forma, y así lo haría, comencé a correr cuadras y cuadras mientras la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas y mas de una se quedaba mirándome, yo sonreía y seguía corriendo.

Hice un trecho muy grande cuando la vi… vislumbre a una chica corriendo a unos metros de mí y no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

Llevaba unas calzas azules y un TOP haciéndole juego…todo un conjunto deportivo, tenia una buena figura, unas nalgas de… Merlín para que recordarlo. Su cabellera recogida en una coleta la cual bamboleaba al ritmo de ella.

Parecía concentrada con lo cual avance más rápido para llegar a ella sin quitar mis ojos de su ya bien formada figura.  
Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca dije

-Hola bonita – pero no recibí respuesta con lo cual me quede atoníto la chica parecía no haberme visto, algo realmente imposible, como no podía verme a mi… era algo increíble.

Me acerque más a ella hasta que se percato.

-AHH – dijo asustándose – Dios me asusto – me dijo mirándome y sacándose un extraño aparato de los oídos.

-¿Que es eso? – dije sin mas, era verdaderamente extraño parecían cucarachas.

-¿Esto? – Me dijo mostrándome esa peculiar cosa – son auriculares, son los de mi MP3 – dijo como si eso me dijera algo

-no entiendo – dije atónito mirándola.

-A ya se eres mago ¿no? – me dijo riendo y yo quede estupefacto. ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-¿Y tu como sabes? – pregunte altivamente

-Porque yo también lo soy, salvo que me gusta las cosas que inventan los muggles con lo cual estoy mas enterada de lo que la mayoría de los magos. – dijo mientras seguíamos corriendo, esa mujer me atraía y mucho.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

JEJEJ MUAJAJAJAJ MUAJAJAJ  
QUIEN SERA LA SIGUENTE??  
QUIEN CAERA EN LAS REDES DE DRACO MALFOY??  
QUIEN QUIEN QUIEN??

JEJE LO SABRAN EL EN PROXIMO CAPIS...  
JEJEJ

Guishe


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Y tu como sabes? – pregunte altivamente

-Porque yo también lo soy, salvo que me gusta las cosas que inventan los muggles con lo cual estoy mas enterada de lo que la mayoría de los magos. – dijo mientras seguíamos corriendo, esa mujer me atraía y mucho.

-¿Como te llamas?– dije mientras corríamos- ¿eres de por aquí? – la verdad que queria saber si habia estado en Hogwarts la verdad nunca la habia visto.

-no, no he estado en Hogwarts, si a eso te refieres – me dijo y me quede mudo, ¿Cómo habia logrado saber que era eso lo que yo queria?

-Ah…he – no sabia que decir, jamas me habia pasado algo igual, y segui corriendo sin decir palabra, era mejor que a meter la pata, en muchas ocaciones callar salva vidas y esta era una, no queria estropearlo todo.

-Tu debes ser Malfoy ¿no? – me pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y trotaba de espalda mientras me sonreia, pude ver así que su sonrisa era perfecta, sus pechos bien formados y sus ojos hermosos y me tuve que contener.

-Si- dije- soy Draco Malfoy.

-Ya me parecía- dijo sin mas

-¿Porque? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Por nada importante – dijo dándome nuevamente la espalda y siguió corriendo.

Esta mujer me había cambiado totalmente la postura de cómo encarar a las chicas, era diferente un reto mucho mayor que el que pensaba.

-Dime – dije aun me tenia intrigado, ¿como me había reconocido?

-La verdad que es muy fácil, no hay otra familia de brujos en los 50 metros a la redonda.- y sonrió.

_¿Era verdad?_ – me pregunte a mi mismo ni me habia percatado de ese detalle, aunque a decir verdad jamas me habia interesado saber cuantos magos vivian sercanos a mi, mas bien solo saber que existia yo me bastaba -¿No me has dicho tu nombre? – dije alcanzándola ya que mis pensamientos me habían alentado mi trote.

-Perdón – me dijo mirándome fijamente – soy Himeko- y siguió trotando sin mas.

-¿De donde eres? – quise saber mas de ella, debía conocerla, debía llegar a su punto débil….la quería…era mi obsesión en este momento…. Era lo que me faltaba para seguir con mi proyecto… no podía dejarme ganar, ni por ella ni por nadie.

Pase mi mano por mi frente, mis pensamientos me tenían algo agotado, mi trote era irregular aunque no podía dejar de notar como las chicas que pasaban caminando, se quedaban mirándome… me sonreí.

-No deberías dejarlo de hacer nunca- dijo la chica sonriéndome.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte incrédulo, ¿a que se refería?

-Sonreír, te sienta bien – dijo y siguió.

-la verdad que soy encantador – y calle, mi arrogancia lo iba a echar a perder en un santiamén y en ese momento me odie.

-La verdad, si – dijo y rió suavemente, me estaba trayendo loco, no solo por su forma de hablar y dejarme atónito en cada momento, sino por su cuerpo, su forma de correr, la forma en que su pelo danzaba de un lado a otro mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración.

Ella me miro nuevamente y sonrió diciendo.

-Deberías dejar de pensar – y quede helado.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – le dije dándome cuenta que había estado leyéndome el pensamiento.

Ella solo se hecho a reír.

-Perdón no pude evitarlo, no después de escuchar tanto de ti…

-que has oído – mi pecho se alzo al escuchar esas palabras.

La verdad que debía y quería saber que era lo que "ellas" hablaban de mi… era fundamental saber que mis esfuerzos y sacrificios….Bah! mis satisfacciones habían dado resultado.

Y reí por dentro… no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo.

-Unas cuantas cosas, aunque es difícil creer, como dice el dicho, ver para creer – y me guiño el ojo y apresuro su trote dejándome bastante atrás y con la mayor intriga y me había dejando picando la última frase _"ver para creer" ¿se me había insinuado?_

CONTINUARAA!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ella solo se hecho a reír.

-Perdón no pude evitarlo, no después de escuchar tanto de ti…

-que has oído – mi pecho se alzo al escuchar esas palabras. La verdad que debía y quería saber que era lo que "ellas" hablaban de mi… era fundamental saber que mis esfuerzos y sacrificios….Bah! mis satisfacciones habían dado resultado. Y reí por dentro… no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo.

-Unas cuantas cosas, aunque es difícil creer, como dice el dicho, ver para creer – y me guiño el ojo y apresuro su trote dejándome bastante atrás y con la mayor intriga y me había dejando picando la última frase "ver para creer" ¿se me había insinuado? _CAP ANTERIOR_

Deje que la muchacha avanzara al trote mientras yo ponía en orden mis pensamientos, la verdad que esta mujer me había agarrado desprevenido y eso no era bueno.

Aunque no podía negar que las anteriores muchachas me lo habían puesto muy sencillo y esto era un verdadero reto, lo único que me jugaba en contra era que ella sabia usar Legilimancia.

Me frene y tome una bocanada de aire, respire bien hondo y borre todas las imágenes que se me habían aparecido con solo verla, debía dejar mi mente en blanco antes de actuar.

Sabia usar a la perfección la aculumancia, solo que esta chica me había tomado totalmente desprevenido, pero ahora era mi turno de actuar y lo haría a mi manera… obviamente a la perfección, no esperaba menos de mi.

Aun así no podía negar que la chica me hubiera sorprendido y que hubiera dejado una pizca de intriga en mí… pero solo era el comienzo, porque para misterio, intriga, pasión y seducción, estoy yo… ¿quien más?

Ja pobre ilusos lo que piensan que lo tienen todo… pero aun así, no debo fiarme… ja… no es posible no pensar después de las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama… pero ese no es el objetivo… hay algo mas… pero todo a su tiempo… paso a paso, mujer por mujer…

Sonreí mientras llevaba mi cabeza de lado a lado como negando a mis pensamientos, reí nuevamente mientras me paraba y tiraba con mi mano mis cabellos hacia atrás y la buscaba con la mirada. Ya se había ido.

Pero eso no me preocupo… no a mi… y reí nuevamente mientras giraba sobre mis talones y emprendía mi vuelta a la mansión.

Al llegue quede atónito ante lo que vi…no lo podía creer y sonreí nuevamente.

Había una gran muchedumbre ante la reja de mi mansión, todas mujeres y me quede estupefacto… ¿a que se debía?  
Me fui acercando sigilosamente y percate unas cuantas palabras sueltas.

_**-¿enserio?**_

-según dicen Un Dios.

-Encantador

-Irresistible

-Todo un Hombre

Y me sonreí demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, las muchachas se giraron y no pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi pelo y peinármelo, estirar mis labios curvándolos en una sonrisa y ver la expresión de sus caras, no podían creérselos.

Sin más dije

-¿De quien hablan?

Las chicas mas cercanas a mi se ruborizaron pero las de mas atrás sonrieron y dijeron al unísono.

_**-De Ti… los rumores son inmensos…**_– chillo una chica más lejana del grupo

-Eres Hermoso

-Mi amor, Te amo

Y eso hizo que me estremeciera y corriera un frió por mi espalda.

Me halagaba y no me sorprendía para nada sus palabras, pero no podía ser descortés, no hasta que cada una no me demostrara lo que eran, la clase de mujeres que eran…y a muchas no hacia falta ni que las tocara para saber que eran unas alzadas.

Pero no pude resistirme, soy hombre, soy Malfoy…soy Draco Malfoy…

Me sonreí otra vez y con una reverencia pase por medio de las muchachas y me dirigí a mi mansión, mientras estas suspiraban.

Mientras caminaba, reía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, la verdad no lo podía creer, si que había mujeres que eran capaz de todo por comprobar que un rumor era cierto… lo que me llevaba a querer saber quien había propagado eso… aunque le estaría eternamente agradecida…

Todo esto me había llevado a olvidar completamente a la muchacha que me había encontrado en el camino.  
Lo cual no me preocupo ni mucho menos… tenia muchas en mi bandeja para elegir.

Entre a la mansión y me asome a la ventana y aun seguían allí, muchas me vieron y saludaron y yo solo atine a cerrar la cortina, tomar mi mejor coñac y dirigirme al sillón mientras reía.

Luego de tomar todo mi coñac, me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto, debía darme una ducha luego de estar corriendo, aunque a decir verdad no me sentía agotado para nada.

Me adentre al cuarto y me quite la ropa, me dirigí así desnudo a el aparador que tenia enfrente a la ventada y me dispuse a estudiar que ropa me pondría…

Mientras elegía iba cantando una de mis canciones favoritas y con un movimiento de la varita comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación.

One day when I came home at lunchtime  
I heard a funny noise  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was  
one of those rowdy boys  
Stood there was my neighbour called Peter  
and a Flux Capacitor

He told me he built a time machine  
Like on in a film I've seen  
Yeah yeah…He said…

I've been to the year three thousand  
Not much has changed but they live underwater  
And your Great great great grand daughter  
Is pretty fine (is pretty fine)

He took me to the future in the flux thing and I saw everything  
Boybands and anoter one and another one…and another one!

We drove around in the time machine  
Like the one in the film I've seen…  
Yeah yeah…He said….

I've been to the year three thousand  
Not much has changed but they live underwater  
And your Great great great grand daughter  
Is pretty fine (is pretty fine)

I took a trip to the year three thousand  
This song had gone multi plantinum  
Everybody bought our seventh album  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson  
I took a trip to the year three thousand  
This song had gone multi plantinum  
Everybody bought our seventh album  
He told me he built a time machine  
Like one in the film I've seen  
Yeah yeah..He said…X

I've been to the year three thousand  
Not much has changed but they live underwater  
And your Great great great grand daughter  
Is pretty fine (is pretty fine)

(The Jonas Brothers.)

Mientras cantaba iba buscando todo lo que necesitaba para dirigirme a la ducha.

Pero sin percatarme que varias aficionadas estaban mirándome aun desde la parte lejana de mi mansión la cual daba directamente a mi cuarto y sonreí… me largue a reírme mientras me dirigía al baño.

Nunca me había sentido tan observado, tan moustrosamente atrayente. Y me dije a mi mismo… _**"tu propio club de fans!... ja… increíble"**_ y sin mas me adentre a la ducha para darme mi merecido baño sin poder evitar sentirme el hombre mas codiciado del mundo.

**CONTINUARA... JEJEJJE...**

VEREMOS QUE PASA...  
TE BUSCARA A HIMEKO? SE ENCONTRARAN? O QUEDARA EN EL OLVIDO DE DRACO MALFOY??

¿QUIEN SERA LA PROXIMA VICTIMA DEL MAS CODICIADO HOMBRE DEL MUNDO??

MUY PRONTO POR ESTE MISMO FIC...

NO DEJEN DE CINCRONIZARLO... JEJEJE

GUISHE


	9. Chapter 9

Salí de la ducha totalmente renovado aunque me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza aquella muchacha que me había encontrado mientras corría era realmente aterrador, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y esto hacia que me enfureciera conmigo mismo, se me había escapado, _pero no esta derrotado quien aun puede luchar_…

Estas palabras rondaban por mi cabeza mientras buscaba mi ropa para cambiarme y me sonreí al acercarme a la ventana aun estaba las mujeres agolpándose en las rejas de mi mansión.

-_**Draco Malfoy eres Irresistible **_– me dije a mi mismo y comencé a reírme, me senté en la punta de la cama aun sonriendo y me tire sobre ella satisfecho de mi mismo.

No podía mentirme me sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo y no esperaba menos que esto que estaba sintiendo, todo mi labor estaba dando sus frutos tales que mis pensamientos estaban a punto de colapsar con una monstruosa pero genial idea que comenzó a rondarme.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y me acerque a mi escritorio.

Saque una pluma, el tintero y un pedazo de pergamino que aun conservaba intacto en la punta de la mesa.  
Y pronto escribí.  
_**  
Zabbini por favor ven cuanto antes a mi mansión… ten cuidado con las mujeres de la puerta  
Draco.**_

Y sonreí al imaginarme a Blaise intentando ingresar por ella.

Me asome a la ventana y escuche los chillidos de las chicas y sonreí mientras llamaba a mi lechuza que hizo su aparecían al instante.

Ate a su pata el pergamino y mirándola le dije…

-llévale esto a Blaise. – y sin mas despego volando al horizonte.

Quede mirándola partir mientras no dejaba de escuchar el griterío.

Me adentre satisfecho una vez mas y comencé a ordenar mi cuarto, no era que estaba sumamente desordenado pero me gustaba que estuviera impecable, además debía calmar mis pensamientos porque cierto amigo comenzaba a querer participar ante la ansiedad.

No paso mas que una hora hasta que mi amigo se hizo presente ante la puerta de la mansión sonriendo.

-Vaya hermano, no me lo creía, tan locas – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Es que es lo menos que puedes esperar de un galán – dije guiñándole el ojo y ambos reímos.

-¿En que andas? Esto… me parece que te traes algo en manos. –dijo mi amigo entrando.

-Pues no lo dudes, algo que creo que te gustara participar.

-Si se trata de chicas pues cuenta conmigo – y ambos reímos.- no cambiaremos nunca ¿no? – dijo tomando la copa que le ofrecía de whisky.

-¿Para que hacerlo, si podemos perfeccionarnos? – pregunte alzando una de mis Sejas, lo cual deje totalmente estupefacto a Blaise

-Dime lo que piensas – dijo el casi ansioso.

-Pues bien…veras…es que se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea – dije tomando asiento frente a él en mí mullido sillón y recostándome ligeramente.

- pues dime, ya deja las intrigas – dijo este atento.

- la verdad que se me había ocurrido, ya que estas muchachas están mas que locas jaja – reí y mi amigo también – bueno probarlas –dije sin mas

-y como – dijo este ensimismado.

-pues de la única manera que lo podríamos hacer sin obtener un ataque de muchachas efusivamente locas. – reí para mis adentros con mi comentario imaginándome a mi perseguido por la muchedumbre hasta ser atrapado y violado, eso si que no era beneficioso para mi salud… al menos al no ser yo el que llevara el mando de la situación.

-Aun sigo sin comprender – dijo mi amigo mientras me prendía un puro.

-Que mejor que un estudio de modelaje – dije sin más.

-Guau! Eso estaría estupendo, verlas en traje de baño – dijo Blaise iluminádsele los ojos.

-Pues si, solo será una treta para enamorarlas y llevar a cabo nuestros propósitos – dije y Blaise sonrió guiñándome el ojo.  
-Tu te las piensas todas no Draco?

-Que mas podías esperar de mi – mi arrogancia iba en aumento y mi ego al cielo, no lo podía evitar…era un crack cuando el tema era _**"Mujeres"**_

-pues entonces, manos a la obra –dijo mi amigo levantándose muy animado.

-Calma, calma siéntate… - dije indicando con mi dedo el asiento.

-¿Pues que mas?- dijo incrédulo.

-antes que nada quiero que averigües algo sobre una mina que me trae loco, y se que no acabara mi obsesión hasta que no la tenga, luego si quieres te la regalo, esta muy buena, pero claro a mi nadie me deja con las ganas menos esa bruja insolente que se atrevió a leer mi mente – dije mas para mi que para Blaise.

-¿De quien hablas?- pregunto incrédulo.

-de una tal Himeko, es todo lo que se, pero no creo que haya muchas brujas con ese nombre – dije pensativamente.

-Himeko stanley? –me pregunto y mi emoción aumento

-¿La conoces? – dije con entusiasmo.

-Claro y tu también – dijo mirándome como sorprendido ante aquello.

-emmm…dime –dije mirándolo absorto.

-Es la Prima de Pansy – dijo rodando los ojos

-ah? –Realmente había quedado sorprendido, ahora caía en cuenta, una prima lejana de la muchacha pero lo único que recordaba de ella era su gordo cuerpo.- ¿enserio?

-claro, hace mucho que no la veo, pero que raro que te llame la atención, jamás diste muestra que te gustara – dijo riéndose y abriendo las manos formando una enorme panza y poniendo los cachetes inflados.

-Pues te sorprenderías a ti mismo si la vieras – dije fumando y pensando en la chica.-averigua donde esta y que es lo que hace, si hace falta síguela pero no te la cojas, es mía, el plato principal siempre es mió, que te quede bien gravado, aquí, yo soy el Rey – dije y sonreí ampliamente ante la cara de enfado de mi amigo.- tómalo o déjalo – le dije advirtiéndole.

-No me queda otra que ser el plato de segunda mano – dijo este suspirando

-Vamos se que lo disfrutaras, aunque no es malo ser el segundo – y reí a carcajadas.

-Que gracioso eres – dijo este dando un golpe en el sillón.

-Guarda guarda, no rompas es caro – dije y levante mis pies a la mesita de estar sonriendo.

CONTINUARA...  
JEJE...

ES UN GENIO NO PUEDEN NEGARLO!


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche me fui a dormir con todas las ideas arremolinándose en mi cabeza, la verdad que estaba ansioso por ver como iba a funcionar todo esto. Debía pensar en como iba a armarlo, no es que sea algo difícil para mi, pero aun así, debía plantear todos los puntos antes de comenzar.

Las mujeres caerían solas, los objetivos y las metas solo serian mías… ya que ellas… bueno… solo es beneficio propio aunque piensen lo contrario, pero mas allá de eso, seria un trabajo, un trabajo el cual me beneficiaria mucho…demasiado.

Me acomode placidamente en la cama, mirando hacia el techo mientras colocaba mis brazos debajo de la almohada pensando en todo lo que debía hacer la mañana siguiente.

La ansiedad no me dejaba dormir pero no me importaba, necesitaba pensarlo todo, calcularlo todo.

Mientras estaba pensando en la nueva _**"escuela de modelos Malfoy"**_ se me cruzo la imagen de una mujer, una a la cual no había visto hace muchísimo tiempo, para luego transformarse en la muchacha que había visto hacia menos de dos días cuando salía a correr.

Las palabras de Blaise aun sonaban en mi cabeza. _**"es la prima de pansy"**_ la verdad no la había reconocido, con razón que sabia quien era, pero… _**¿porque me lo había preguntado como si no supiera que era mago?**_ Quizás para despistarme, la verdad le salio muy bien… y con razón sabia de mi… su prima seguro que le había dicho como la hacia gozar.

En ese momento una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara y ahora si sabia como debía actuar… ella… ella iba a caer redondita a mis pies… ese ultimo pensamiento me hizo reír.

_**"redondita"**_ jajaja – dije para mis adentros y comencé a reírme.

Me levante de la cama, no tenia sueño, la verdad que la ansiedad era mas fuerte.

Camine en bóxer por toda la habitación, y hasta incluso puse música para despejarme… pero no podía, una y otra vez la imagen de Himeko me venia a la mente.

_**-¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella? **_– me pregunte. _**"quizás porque fue la única que se te escapo"**_ dije inconcientemente. – _**solo, solo debo volver a tener la oportunidad y…. **_– dije y me acerque al pequeño bar que tenia en la pieza, tome una copa y la llene de coñac.

Lo tome de un sorbo sintiendo como comenzaba a arderme la garganta, sonreí y me di unas palmaditas en el pecho  
_**"todo un hombre Malfoy"**_ – me dije y saboreando aun el coñac en mis labios me los lamí.

Prendí un puro y me puse la bata de seda de color verde encima de mi torso desnudo y luego me senté en la punta de mi cama a pensar en todo lo que había hecho.

_**"esto quedara en los records de los Malfoy"- **_me dije a mi mismo y pronto otra idea se me cruzo en la cabeza.  
_**"y porque no escribirlo, así pues tengo la prueba fehaciente de que soy un seductor catalogado con las mejores mujeres"- **_y reí… pero aun así me entusiasmaba la idea, con lo cual en un anotador comencé a escribirlo todo… mis primeros borradores.

Luego de un par de horas mas, donde la botella de coñac había bajado considerablemente y el cigarrero estaba repleto me recosté en la cama y caí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un dolor fuerte en la cabeza pero sin importancia, sabia cual era la causa.

Me levante y me duche mientras no dejaba de pensar en los últimos retoques que debía hablar con mi amigo para la gran propuesta… la cual claro se me había ocurrido a mi, solo a mi.

Pronto escuche como blaise se acercaba a la puerta de entrada y golpeaba fuertemente la misma, y me dirigí a abrirle.

-Hola Hermano – me saludo con su particular sonrisa dibujada.

-Hola, la verdad que es raro verte despierto a esta hora – dije mirándolo de arriba abajo, estaba mejor que yo, vestido casi de traje solo le faltaba la chaqueta… yo aun andaba en bata.

-Lo raro seria si tú estuvieras vestido- dijo agarrando mi bata y riendo – siempre mostrando el pecho, pareciera que quisieras conquistarme – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Antes que eso, prefiero a un elfo domestico – dije riendo

-las palabras se te volverán –dijo Blaise adentrándose.- la verdad que me he levantado temprano porque prácticamente no dormí.

-No pareciera, estas muy lucido – dije mirándolo.

-Bueno eso se lo debo a mi hermosa mucama que me ha relajado – dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Buen método, luego préstamela – dije riendo al verle la cara.

-Eso ni loco – dijo dirigiéndose al sillón.- ahora bien, ¿ya tienes todo pensado verdad?

-claro, faltaba mas – dije con sarcasmo, como si pudiera creer que yo, Draco Malfoy, dejaría pasar algún detalle.

-bien, pues cuenta – dijo mirándome inquisidoramente.

-Primero, lo primero, ¿averiguaste?-pregunte expectante.

-si-dijo este suspirando.

-¿y? ¿Que esperas invitación para hablar? – dije ansioso

-Pues bien, Himeko Stanley ha venido de visita a lo de Pansy, como era de esperar, me he reunido con pansy ayer – dijo como si tal cosa, algo que estaba total y completamente seguro que no seria una juntada de amigos para charlar animadamente, seria pelea de fieras en la cama.

-y bien – le indique para que prosiguiera.

-ella esta enamorada de ti Draco – dijo rodando los ojos y poniéndolos blancos como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y?- dije sin que se me moviera un pelo.

-Esta intentando seducirte – dijo mirándome como diciéndome_** "no es obvio"**_

-Bah! Que mal le juega – dije riéndome, pero la verdad era diferente, había cambiado mucho.- y hace mucho – pregunte

-¿Hace mucho que?- pregunto

-Hace cuanto que esta detrás mió, a mis pies – dije dibujando una sonrisa

-Desde que te conoció – dijo mi amigo y un escalofrió me recorrió al recordarla cuando era mas chica… la verdad escalofriante era estar a dos metros de ella. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado para sacarme esa imagen.

- ah… -dije asintiendo

-Por eso ha cambiado, solo para poder gustarte – dijo sonriendo mi amigo.- la verdad es escalofriante hermano – me dijo riéndose.

-No te burles, que me haces pensarlo – dije y pronto los dos nos comenzamos a reír – pues esto es punto a mi favor… caerá mas rápido-_** "y dejare de estar obsesionado"**_ me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Y como harás? – quiso saber…

-Los buenos, no revelamos – dije y me pase mi mano por el pelo y le guiñe un ojo – ya lo veras…ya lo veras – dije y sonreí ante la idea que se me había ocurrido tan solo un segundo después.

-Bien – dijo rodando los ojos nuevamente – dime ahora lo que nos conlleva a juntarnos ahora, yo ya cumplí mi parte – me dijo el.

-Pues bien… primero y principal debemos reorganizar esto – dije señalando con mi dedo la sala donde estábamos – esta será la escuela de modelos, solo la treta de lo que verdaderamente será – dije y le guiñe un ojo a lo cual mi amigo sonrió. – debemos colocar equipos de audio, ya que recuerda que no todas serán brujas, y aunque pondremos música con nuestra magia hay que aparentar ser lo mas muggles posibles ante la vista de estas mujeres, luego espejos por aquí – dije señalando la pared que se extendía frente a mi, barras móviles o fijas por acá – dije marcándole el sitio- sillas para reuniones- dije marcando la puerta lateral de la habitación donde se encontraba un cuarto el cual seria utilizado como lugar de _**"reuniones"**_ donde ahí pondríamos todo nuestro encanto seductor en acción.

-Debemos tener un ambiente climatizado – agrego.

-Eso ya lo pensé, pero descuida no la necesitaremos – dije y ambos sonreímos.

-Necesitamos personal de recepción, no nos comeremos todas las entrevistas de los vagallos que se vayan a presentar – dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Claro, claro, buena idea, esta tarde pondré el anuncio.

-Que sea mujer – me dijo

-Tu no cambias Blaise – dije riendo.

-Tampoco tu, me dirás que no lo pensaste – dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón, no cambiaremos – dije y me uní a las risas.

Estrechamos las manos en forma de acuerdo, para comenzar con las tareas de remodelación del lugar y luego de marcar hasta el más mínimo detalle Blaise se marcho.

Ya todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba ponernos en marcha y en pocos días todo estaría arreglado para comenzar.

**CONTINUARA!! **

JEJEJE  
WEEEE

YO ME ANOTO EN LA ESCUELAA!!  
JAJA

Guishe


	11. Chapter 11

Dos días habían pasado desde la última charla que tuve con mi amigo y nuevo socio.

Ya estaba todo listo, hoy seria la entrevista con la nueva recepcionista, la había elegido blaise por lo cual no me di guste, debes en cuando había que dejarle algo a los amigos… no siempre… pero debes en cuando…. Bien si, estaba siendo algo flexible, algo como jamás se vera… pero no pude evitarlo estaba tan entusiasmado… que decirle que no era como negarme a mi mismo y eso Jamás.

Blaise había entrado sonriente a la sala en donde me encontraba, y me pregunto si estaba listo para presentarme a la nueva asistente, la recepcionista.

Yo le sonreí, no sabia porque tanto el entusiasmo, pero bien, sabiendo sobre Blaise…sobre sus gustos… ja, sabia que seria un monumento a apreciar.

-Adelante Hermano, ¿que esperas? – le dije mientras lo miraba

-Bueno aquí va – dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejar ver un par de hermosas piernas y mientras iba subiendo la mirada sus nalgas se extendían hasta llegar a una diminuta pollera color negro y subí un poco mas y tope con una remera escotada, de lo que se puede llamar escotada, era realmente, escotada, y mis ojos frenaron unos instante a las insinuaciones de sus pechos pero luego siguió su camino recorriéndola, y se fijo en su cuello esbelto y su cara blanca, sus ojos grandes pero con mirada penetrante, su cabello corto, he de alegar aquí que realmente le quedaba mejor que a blaise el corte… jaja… no pude evitar la comparación, ella era…_**Dios… increíble**_… por un momento pensé que enmudecía… pero pronto me di cuenta que no, así que comencé a hablar…

-Hola- dije cordialmente mientras sonreía de lado por las señas que me hacia Blaise al estar detrás de ella… no podía evitarlo ese muchacho me hacia reír con sus gestos…podía llegar a ser el hombre perfecto pero también el mas payaso de todos como en este momento. No dejaba de hacerme señas hacia el trasero de la muchacha y está incrédula me miraba.

Yo no sabia que hacer, si reírme a carcajadas o intentar seguir la conversación.

-Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy – dije intentando dejar de mofarme de ella- y el mi amigo Blaise, pero supongo que ya lo conoces.

-Si claro señor – dijo mirando a Blaise que al instante se reincorporó para adoptar una postura educada a lado de la muchacha. – yo me llamo Wihelmina Kirke.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Kirke – dije amablemente…aunque no podía dejar de mirarla con ojos desenfocados... _**"que mujer"**_ … Jaja, no pude evitar reírme por dentro _**"yo siempre igual", **_era exactamente igual o peor que blaise… aunque este ultimo lo exterioriza, en cambio yo… se actuar. _**"Debería enseñarle… naaa!" **_y di un movimiento de negación con mi cabeza. Mis pensamientos me podían más que yo mismo.

-Dígame Wihel – prosiguió la muchacha, y yo me sorprendí, la verdad que me había adentrado tanto a mis pensamientos que me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de ambos.

-Si claro, sabrá usted disculparme – le dije y mi amigo rió.

-Blaise, me dejas un momento a sola con la señorita – dije mirándolo y me hizo una mueca pero acepto con un movimiento de la cabeza, cuando se coloco detrás de ella, me miro y me hizo una seña de cuidado y luego no resistió volver a señalar el trasero de la muchacha y hacer que se comía las uñas de emoción… puse los ojos en blanco…_**"jamás cambiara"**_pensé, aunque a decir verdad si lo hiciera ya no seria el mismo.

-Tome asiento señorita – le dije señalando la silla que se encontraba frente mió.

Ella me sonrió y con delicadeza se sentó.

La mire de arriba abajo… ella cruzo suavemente sus piernas e hizo un movimiento suave pero provocativo en el momento que me detuve en sus muslos. Levanto suavemente la pierna haciendo que la pollera se deslizara sutilmente por este dejando ver parte de su hermoso trasero.

Colapse en ese momento, jamás pude evitar verme envuelto de esa manera con las mujeres, ellas me podían, aunque terminara ganando yo… me atraía cada uno de los movimientos que realizan…cada detalle que hacen… eran realmente un monumento a la belleza.

Trague saliva y me propuse a mirarle a los ojos. Ella me sonrió y dijo.

-Le gusto el panorama – y yo me quede helado.

-¿Panorama? – dije mirándola aun.

-Si digo, le debió gustar para hacer un ventanal tan grande en su despacho con esa vista, la verdad espectacular.

-ah si…si…la vista….espectacular – dije riendo para mis adentros.

-al final mi prima no tenia razón – dijo ella negando con la cabeza y me quede atónito.

-Razón, ¿de que?-pregunte curioso.

-Dijo que usted era un imbésil – me dijo sin mas sin dejar de mirarme.

-ah…eso dijo…este…- _**"¿quien osa decir eso de mi?" **_me frustre ante aquella perspectiva. – y dígame, ¿quien es su prima?- me las pagaría una por una.

-Hermione Granger – y me atragante.

-¿Granger?-no lo podía creer, la furia me recorrió todo el cuerpo. _**¿Como se atrevía esa sangre sucia a decir tal cosa de mí?**__**"tranquilo Draco"**_ me dije para mi mismo, la verdad que no tenia nada que ver la sangre en todo esto, la verdad era que no podía concebir que alguien me despreciara tanto como ella.

-SI, ella misma – me dijo mirándome – ¿sucede algo con mi prima?

-No nada, solo que jamás nos llevamos bien en el colegio – dije apretando fuertemente mis dientes… la verdad era que la odiaba.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo, pero déjeme decirle que no pienso lo mismo que ella, usted es encantador – y eso me tranquilizo.

-Gracias, bien…estem…. Volvamos a el trabajo…eso trabajo – mis pensamientos estaban vagando a mi infancia.

- bien, usted dispone- dijo la chica y comencé a establecer las pautas de trabajo.

Ya estaba todo planificado, no puedo negar que lo que había dicho granger me afectaba como si fueran una docena de mujeres que me lo gritaban en la cara… pero no lo iba a permitir ya una idea se me iba a ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, me paseaba de un lado para el otro de la sala, hacia media hora que Blaise se había retirado con la muchacha para indicarle cada recodo del lugar… aunque podía imaginar la demora.

Pero me estaba frustrando la demora, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Blaise, no podía quedarme con esta nota amarga en mi mente, debía conseguir la forma de olvidarla, debía encontrar a esa muchacha, aunque nuevamente un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda.

-Amigo – y me gire instantáneamente, ahí se hallaba con una sonrisa en la cara

-Blaise no cambias – dije. – tres horas has tardado y el rodó los ojos.

-Lo bueno lleva su tiempo – y sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír también.

-¿y bien has sabido algo mas?- dije casi eufórico.

-¿de que? – me pregunto y eso me irrito.

-a mi amigo….- dije acercándome a el – amigo mió – dije mientras me acercaba mas a el- no te acuerdas – dije y lo tome con mi brazo por el cuello y lo hice bajar con la cabeza, lo tenia apresado con mi brazo, aprendería a no volar y a seguir mis pasos, mis ordenes… mis pedidos.

-Draco, ¡déjame! – gritaba e intentaba safarse de mi captura

-No hasta que recuerdes – dije riendo…

-Está bien, está bien – dijo blaise riéndose y pronto sentí como agarraba mi cintura con fuerza y me levantaba.

-aaahhh! – Proferí un grito –bájame.

-¡No hasta que aprendas! – dijo riéndose.

-Esta bien esta bien – dije también riéndome.

Ambos nos separamos y riendo aun nos dimos un abrazo y al unísono dijimos.

_**-"nunca cambiaremos"**_ – y seguimos riendo.

Cuando ya pare de reír y mis pulmones estaban llenos de aire volví a mi pregunta inicial.

-¿Recuerdas ya? Conseguiste lo que te pedí – dije mirándolo.

-Claro amigo, siempre cumplo, jamás fallo – me dijo riéndose.

-mañana a las 21 hs, aquí tienes la dirección – dijo y me entrego el papelito.

Lo tome y leí… la emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo y suspire.

_**"Por fin"**_ me dije a mi mismo y volví a la labor, mientras mi amigo se sentaba y tomaba una botella de mi bodega y comenzaba a servirse.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA!!**_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOOO  
QUIERO MUCHAS FIRMIS!!

BESOS

GUISHE

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

La paciencia no era lo mió, iba de un lado a otro de la sala, esperando que sea la hora, quería concluir con esta obsesión lo antes posible…

Ya me había bañado, me había peinado, llevando todo mi cabello hacia atrás y hasta me había puesto mi mejor traje y hasta la corbata bien abrochada, algo verdaderamente molesto, porque esas cosas, Merlín, me sacan, no me gustan que me ajuste el cuello, suelo aflojarla mas de lo necesario, pero siempre me queda bien, pero por alguna razón hoy la ansiedad era mucho mas grande que cualquiera otro día.

Desde que Blaise me había entregado la notita, no pude más que esperar este momento.

Me dirigí a la cómoda de mi habitación y me coloque colonia.

Mirándome al espejo en un acto inconciente afloje la corbata y desprendí los tres primeros botones de mi camisa. Pase la mano por mis cabellos en un acto de rebeldía y me volví a mirarme y me sonreí… _**"A pesar de todo sigues siendo guapo Draco" **_me dije a mi mismo y Salí de allí.

Tome las llaves de mi Ferrari y Salí a de la mansión rumbo a la cita.

No me había tomado más que 5 minutos, estacione en la puerta de una casa no más elegante que la mía.

Me baje y me dirigí a la puerta, y toque sin efusividad pero fuertemente.

Pronto sentí unos pasos y la puerta se abrió ante mis ojos. Dejándome ver a una joven alta, pelo largo negro y unas piernas magnificas.

"_**no lo pudiste evitar ¿no?" **_– me dije sonriéndome al bajar de golpe mi mirada.

-Hola – dije sonriendo más por mi pensamiento que por ella.

-Ho…hoola – dijo la muchacha – estaba esperando a Blaise- dijo mientras escudriñaba detrás mió.

-ah si, lo que pasa es que no ha podido venir, se ha descompuesto – dije mirándola, sabiendo perfectamente que todo era una treta, no había blaise, ni nadie mas que yo.

-OH! Pobre.

-Bueno si, pero el no quería que te quedaras sin noche y me pidió que te llevara, pero si no quieres, pues bien…me marcho. – dije haciéndome la victima, mirándola triste y girándome para subir nuevamente a mi coche.

-No, Draco, espera – dijo Himeko aun en la puerta de la mansión Parkinson.

-a si que al final me conoces – le dije sonriéndole y tomándole la mano.

Ella se ruborizo y sonrió también.

-Disculpa Draco, pensé que me recordarías – me dijo mirándome fugazmente- no claro que no, no me recordarías – dijo y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

La mire y me frene delante de ella, y levantándole el mentón le dije.

-Fui un tonto a no verte, al no reconocerte – y no pude evitar acercarme un poco mas a su rostro, así poder sentir su aroma embriagador. Ella cerró los ojos, quizás pensó que la besaría, pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba en la puerta del copiloto.

-Hime – dije mientras ella abría los ojos y se ruborizaba.

-Si si- dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente y subía al auto.

Una vez que cerré la puerta sonreí, estaba a mis pies y no cabía duda de ello. Hoy Draco Malfoy dejaría de estar obsesionado y podría seguir con su proyecto sin interferencias.

Salimos de la mansión y en unos pocos segundos estuvimos en el restaurante donde le había pedido expresamente a Blaise que nos reservara la mejor mesa algo apartada del resto.

Me dirigí al encargado y dije –_**MALFOY**_

No dije mas nada y se acercaron a mi dos camareras mirándome sonrientes y les devolví la sonrisa mientras nos llevaban a la mesa.

-Joven Malfoy- dijo una mirándome con lujuria, ni siquiera se había percatado que venia acompañada, pero eso no dejo que yo dejara de sonreír.- que desea pedir.

-Pues bien – dije mirando a Himeko- ¿que te parece el shushi?

Himeko miraba con odio a la camarera, lo podía notar por que sus ojos se entornaban y no dejaban de ver a la niña que me estaba atendiendo y la verdad esto me divertía.

-Por mi bien –dijo por fin Himeko, con lo cual pude hacer la orden y se fue, estaba algo pesada la encargada, sabia que era el hombre mas codiciado pero hasta yo mismo puedo cansarme y querer ir de a poco con cada muchacha, aunque esto no quita que quiera divertirme en algún momento con esta.

-Himeko, estas bien – dije mirándola estaba algo enfadada.

-Claro que si – dijo mirándome y esbozando una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-Vamos Hime, no te enojes por adolescentes que no hacen mas que intentar trabajar – dije mirándola, por lo cual se ruborizo al darme cuenta del porque estaba enojada – además tu eres mucho mas linda que todas juntas. – "_**eso no es cierto"**_ me reprocho mi conciencia, pero la verdad lo deje pasar.

-Gracias Draco – dijo ante lo ultimo que había expresado- es mucho viniendo de ti – me dijo nuevamente y mis pensamientos me llevaron a la ultima vez que la había visto con sus pantalones anchos y la panza mucho mas grande que un globo aerostatico.

Cerré los ojos y me estremecí ante la visión que se me había dibujado en mi inconciente y la mire, realmente era un tributo al sacrificio esta mujer.

-De nada – eso fue lo último que atine a decir antes de que la cena se nos viniera encima a cargo de 5 meseras ardientes por atenderme.

Himeko volvió a bufar.

-Vamos Hermosa, tranquila – le dije tomándole la mano y sintiéndole temblar.-si quieres nos vamos de aquí a otro lugar – le dije mirándola y sonriéndole.

-No esta bien, que va, deberemos aguantarlas nomás – dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndoles demostrándoles que era ella quien estaba conmigo y sonreí.

La velada fue tranquila aunque la verdad algo cansadora al sentir a las meseras todas juntas ahí espiando y mirándome, estaba bueno ser el mas codiciado pero esto interfería con el humor de mis citas.

Así que una y otra vez tenia que recordarle a Himeko que era con ella con la cual había salido y no con las entupidas meseras.

Pronto como terminamos me levante, debería ir al siguiente paso mas rápido de lo que predije, pues himeko estaba que echaba humo a causa de los comentarios de las meseras.

-Vamos – le dije sonriéndole y tomándole la mano.

-Vamos – dijo esta y deshizo la mueca.

Nos subimos nuevamente en el coche y nos fuimos del lugar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunte por cortesía.

-A mi apartamento – dijo rotundamente y en ese momento pensé que la oportunidad había pasado nuevamente.

-¿Te has Aburrido? – le cuestione

-No, pero vayamos a un lugar donde se que no habrá mas molestias y podremos charlar. –me dijo mirándome y sonriendo.  
Con esto mi alma volvió al cuerpo.

-Bien tu dirás donde queda, pues yo te recogí en la mansión parkinson.

-Bien, yo te voy indicando – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y pasaba su mano por mi cuello y me iba susurrando las indicaciones en el oído, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Y yo no hacia más que sonreír.

_**  
CONTINUARA... **_

_**jeje espero ke les guste...  
besooootes!! **_

_**Guishe**_


	13. Chapter 13

Esa noche la puedo recordar perfectamente Himeko tenia un león interior, ese que había estado enjaulado la mayor parte de su anterior vida, cuando ni ella misma se quería…

Ahora podía decir que mi proyecto ya estaba sumamente consumado, mis admiradoras y mis nuevas modelos iban cumpliendo mi objetivo sin que se dieran cuenta, las iba poniendo a prueba, me ponía a mi mismo a prueba.

Himeko ya no era mas que el pasado, claro esta que esta no se quedo conforme con una noche y le regale unas cuantas mas… solo para pasar el tiempo…siempre había dicho que no tengo corazón para las cursilerías… y esta no es la excepción, soy hombre, y admito me encantan las mujeres… pero el compromiso…Merlín… eso es para los flojos… yo lograre que las mujeres no puedan resistirse a mi… seré el Rey entre los hombres… casados, solteros, viudos y de cualquier clase me tendrán envidia… sabrán que el paso que el hombre a dado en el mundo va mas allá de cualquier barrera incluso de el amor.

¿Qué era eso? para mi la verdad que no significaba nada… yo me amaba a mi mismo y con eso me bastaba, no podía concebir la idea de andar tras las faldas de una mujer… mas bien…si… lo podía concebir… pero no por las mimas intenciones… ja.

Aun quedaban pequeños detalles en cuanto a nuestra sociedad con Blaise… pero ya había tomado forma y marcha y lo que mas nos entusiasmaba era la fila interminable de mujeres que se había aglomerado en la entrada… era nuestro primer día, daríamos las audiciones y las chicas estaban desesperadas.

Wihel estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, iba reclutando una por una para tomar sus tallas, y sus nombres, aunque esto ultimo mucho no me interesaban pero debíamos hacer las cosas bien.

Mi amigo Blaise se divertía mucho con esta a finalizar cada día y aunque envidiaba el solo hecho de escuchar sus gritos en algunos de los rincones no tenia derecho ni ganas de estropearle el asado a mi amigo.

Aunque si ella lo quisiera…. Y me reí para mis adentros jamás iba a cambiar y mucho menos cuando la presa caminara solita hacia su trampa…su cazador…su seductor…yo.

La entrevista cada vez era mas reconfortante a medida que las mujeres pasaban… aunque claro no podíamos evitar hacer muecas con aquellas que no tenían los "Atributos" que queríamos…era pura diversión.

Blaise se mostraba eufórico y siempre con disimulo se colocaba detrás de cada una de las chicas que pasaba para poder dar su "punto de vista" antes del OK.

La verdad esas tardes se me hacina un festín… me reía mucho con mi amigo y claro luego de cada casting nos poníamos a verificar las anotaciones y a ir separando las finalistas.

Todo corría perfectamente pero había algo que aun me molestaba, había alguien en el mundo que no me tomaba como todas y eso me irritaba.

Una buena tarde luego del último casting de la semana llame a Blaise para poder tomar las decisiones correctas antes de lanzarnos a decir quienes serian las chicas que estarían dentro de nuestra escuela.

Blaise entro algo contrariado, tenia la respiración agitada y los labios rojos.

Le sonreí, sabía perfectamente a que se debía. Y le hice sentar para poder verlo mejor…sabía que wihel dejaba marcas.

Este se sentó sonriéndome pero a la vez mirándome, sabia que estaría buscándole aquel punto en el que podía mofarme con el con tranquilidad.

-y Bien amigo… te la has pasado bien – dije en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia su asiento mirándolo detalladamente…y pose mis ojos en el cuello.

-EH… no se a que te refieres.- dijo desajustándose la corbata, lo cual pronto se arrepentiría porque al hacerlo dejo a la vista lo que yo estaba buscando.

-Pues, yo creo que si – dije y me acerque a el en un santiamén y le baje el cuello de la camisa para examinar detalladamente la marca.- succiona fuerte eh…. ¿apasionada en lo suyo no? –le pregunte.

-Draco, deja de decir pavadas – dijo este sonriendo y acomodándose bien el cuello de su camisa. – creo que no vine aquí para hablar de mis andanzas ¿no?

-No, pero tu me tientas, siempre llegas con algo nuevo, me sorprendes… creo que comenzare a poner cámaras por toda la zona… en algún momento veré la pasión que se esconde en ti….TIGRE! – y comencé a reír junto con él.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿ya te has divertido lo suficiente?-dijo al rato Blaise.

-Pues contigo nunca me canso amigo…eres…eres un Tigre insaciable…-y comencé a reírme nuevamente… la verdad que era esto los momentos en que a mi se me despejaba la mente de todo y podía reír sin miramientos.

-Bueno bueno...ya córtala – dijo blaise a punto de enojarse.

-Bueno esta bien… -dije intentando ocultar la sonrisa.-Sabes algo, antes de que empecemos con la selección nuevamente, tengo algo…no se, me siento que aun no logro lo que quiero…

-Vaya Draco me sorprendes – me dijo el abriendo los ojos desmensuradamente

-¿Por?-pregunte incredulo.

-Porque jamas pense escuchar decir eso de tu boca, no era que tu siempre conseguias lo que querias?

-Bueno si… lo sierto es que si, pero no me banco lo que ha dicho Wihel… la verdad que esa niñata me las va a pagar… -dije bufando pero al ver la expresión de mi amigo, aclare. – no estoy hablando de Wihel, estoy hablando sobre el comentario que me hizo sobre alguien que dijo que yo era un imbésil.

-ah… ya, ya – comprendo- no puedes quedarte sin demostrarle que aunque piense eso, jamas se podria resistir a ti – me dijo y enarco una ceja.

-Exactamente, aunque no se… me daría cosa – dije al imaginármelo.

-¿Por qué?…- pregunto blaise

-Porque se trata de la prima de tu gatita – dije y sonreí ante mi comentario y la cara de mi amigo.

-no lo comprendo – dijo mi amigo pero la verdad que ya no me apetecía seguir hablando, la verdad que el solo pensar en Granger me hacia Hervir la sangre por el comentario que había hecho y eso me hacia enfurecer.

-Bah…no importa.- le dije y le marque con mi mano la puerta, no quería parecer desagradecido pero en ese momento me apetecía estar solo.- si me disculpas, hablaremos después lo del casting… gracias.

Blaise se incorporo y con un saludo de la mano se marco del lugar. Y al hacerlo coloque mis manos en mi cabeza.

No podía concebir quitarme de la cabeza a la castaña, hacia años que no la veía, años que agradecía haberme separado de ese asqueroso trío dorado, como solían llamarle algunos.

Pero aun así, me molestaba la actitud de la muchacha, yo jamas la volví a mencionar… sin embargo ella se encargaba de decirle a los demás cuanto me detestaba.

No podía creerlo…

Tome un poco de agua que tenía en mi mesa y me tire hacia el respaldar de mi silla.

Los pensamientos me abrumaban y yo estaba algo cansado de estos.

Pronto como cerré los ojos para pensar escuche unos pasos cerca de mí y unas manos posarse en mis hombros haciéndome masajes… algo que hizo que me relajara mejor y las tensiones desaparecieran… tenia muy buenas manos para esto.

-vaya que te apetece por aquí wihel, no has encontrado algo con que entretenerte – alegue refiriéndome a mi amigo.

-La verdad que no pude evitarlo y entrar.-dijo la muchacha susurrándome en el oído.

-¿Evitar que?-dije mirándola de soslayo.

-evitar escuchar sobre mi prima, y vengo con una propuesta – dijo la muchacha sonriéndome complacida.

-Propuesta, ¿de que tipo?-dije sin poder concebir como siempre me resultaban las cosas.

-pues bien, mi prima llega a un punto que me agota, me enferma que sea tan santurrona, tan perfecta y lo peor de todo que mis padres me vivan comparando con ella…es tan frustrante, como he oído que no lo puedes concebir tu tampoco lo que dice de ti, tengo una propuesta para hacerte, o mejor dicho una apuesta, porque se que no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados y yo…la verdad tampoco. – dijo Wihel sentándose arriba de mis pantorrillas mientras me miraba y comentaba todo esto.

Sus dedos vagaron un momento entre mis cabellos y luego sus labios me besaron para luego concluir con un último susurro en mis oídos.

-Si ganas la apuesta, tendrás lo que tu quieras de mi – me dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja estremeciéndome.

-Vaya – dije al recobrar el aliento – no estaba tan equivocado ante lo que pensaba de ti, y cuan feliz haces a mi amigo.  
-has visto – me dijo – yo no dejo a nadie insatisfecho. – y me guiño el ojo dando a entender mucho mas de lo que había dicho.

-Bien…dime que es lo que debo hacer… como será la apuesta – dije mirándola.

-Pues bien es sencillo… debes enamorarla, hacerla tuya en cuanto puedas y luego dejarla – dijo mirándome – luego vienes y te cobras lo que es tuyo – y se señalo y yo sonreí.- ella vendrá dentro de tres días a visitarme, porque la súper necesito – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- la verdad mi madre la envió para que vea como ando.

-tráela aquí, no le digas que trabajas para mi – le dije y pronto una idea se fue apareciendo en mi mente… pronto podría verla, y hacerle pagar por lo que había dicho.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Tal como le había dicho a Wihel espere, espere a tal punto de ponerme histérico y ansioso por verla, por hacerle pagar todo lo que había dicho pero mas allá de esas palabras era la forma en como me veía lo que me irritaba…ella no me conocía, ella jamas le había interesado nada de mi, siempre habían deseado lo peor….aun recuerdo esa bofetada que me dio en tercer año, una vez lo jure….y ahora lo cumpliré…me vengare.

Me paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sabia perfectamente que en este día llegaría la castaña.

No entendía porque mis nervios, seguramente era el odio acumulado desde que me entere de lo que iba difamando, pero se quedaría con la boca abierta… tendría que tragarse todo lo que había dicho, porque yo lograría conquistarla, porque yo y solo yo sabia las tácticas de seducción, yo y solo yo podría poner, ahora si, a prueba todo lo que había aprendido.

Aunque la realidad era que aunque no me simpatizara la idea de enamorar a Granger era una apuesta y jamas me dejo ganar… aparte claro…de matar dos pájaros de un tiro… enamoro a Granger…. Cobro mi venganza y luego…ja…disfruto de Wihel… la prima…_** ¿¿que mas quiero??**_

Por algún motivo esta chica me atrae, tiene ese toque salvaje y a la vez egocéntrico…me deberá disculpar mi amigo…pero no me quedare sin mi premio…y vaya premio.

Cada vez que entra a mi despacho, me mata con su mirada, con sus gestos y estoy más que seguro de que siempre encuentra la pose adecuada para mostrarme más de lo que debería.

Pero yo… no me quejaba. La vista era muy buena… como bien había dicho la muchacha en una ocasión. Claro…que partiendo de que vista.

Mejor dejemos pasar los pensamientos… porque sino no podré evitarlo.

Y Merlín… quiero mantenerme tranquilo hasta que llegue Granger… aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo voy a tener estomago para tragármela…es algo que aun analizo… pero bueno…en la vida no se puede ser tan exquisito ¿no?...Si claro que se puede…Un Malfoy siempre puede… jaja

Me siento en mi cómodo sillón y rió, mis pensamientos están al borde de colapsar, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan ansioso…la última vez… ya ni el recuerdo tengo.

Pero no tenia derecho de ponerme así, menos por ella… pero aun así no logro calmarme… tomo un puro del aparador… me siento cómodamente, recuesto mi cabeza atrás del respaldar y fumo… me voy tranquilizando… mis ideas desplazando… cierro los ojos… y luego un golpeteo en la puerta me despierta de mi relajación.

-Señor… a llegado – me dijo Azula mi secretaria… una si que había contratado Blaise al verse envuelto en la idea de compartirme a Wihel… podía llegar a ser algo celoso… o demasiado cuando estaba conforme y a gusto con una mujer… pero no me queje…esta no estaba tan mal. Era tan inocente y servicial, en muchas ocasiones podía llegar a dejarla sin aire, con solo acariciarla… una piel tan suave… jaja… jamas cambiare… las mujeres me pueden… y mas las que trabajan junto a mi…unas bellezas...

-Gracias… no digas nada, me encargo del resto – dije asintiendo con movimiento de mi cabeza y la muchacha me sonrió. "_Hermosa sonrisa"_ y moví la cabeza de lado a lado… no cambiaria mas yo, la tentación y la naturaleza de mi hombría era mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa.  
Me levante, ya estaría todo preparado para comenzar…

Me acerque al mini bar y tome un vaso del mejor whisky que encontré allí, me lo vacié en un solo trago….quemo mi garganta pero me sentía mas reconfortado.

Camine sigilosamente al llegar hasta la puerta de mi despacho, la abrí un poco y desde allí vislumbre toda la escena… allí, parada se encontraba Hermione Granger.

Mis ojos me estaban mintiendo, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo, la figura no correspondía con la dueña, no podía creerlo.  
Era ver para creer, mis ojos se deslizaban desde sus rebeldes cabellos ondulados hasta su cintura, una silueta descomunal y sin mas lejos…el bajar la mirada era agachar la cabeza a los Dioses… claro yo no tenia dioses…pero quien los tuviera debería haber sentido exactamente lo que yo sentí…GRANGER si que cambio.

Sus piernas largas y delgadas, bronceadas y casi dibujadas por un escultor… sus curvas tan delineadas como pintadas por el mejor artista, el mas delicado… no tenia panza, era una belleza de mujer…y sus pechos… eran una obra de arte…ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños…ajustados a sus medidas. Mi mirada colapso y por un momento se dejo llevar por la figura que tenia al frente pero pronto caí en la realidad…

Era granger…sea como sea era Hermione Granger. Y pronto mi cordura volvió a su sitio…aunque no podía negar que esto hacia las cosas mucho mas fácil y llevadera.

Notaba la frustración de Wihel en la cara yo no podía dejar de sonreír e idear la forma de acercarme, sabia que ella no dejaría de enojarse al saber a donde había llegado, le había pedido explícitamente a Wihel que no le dijera para quien trabajaba. Y sonreí.

Acomode mi saco, desprendí una vez mas mi camisa… pase mi mano por mis cabellos y emprendí la marcha hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraban ambas muchachas charlando.

-Prima, de quien es todo este lugar – oí preguntarle a Wihel

-De mi jefe – dijo ella y sonrió.

-Que viva que estamos ¿no? Pero quien es el – dijo mirándola casi ofendida por la respuesta y no pude evitar sonreír ante el ingenio de Wihel, si que sabia como frustrar a Granger.

-Pues bien – dijo la chica intentando encontrar algo que decir. – Blaise.

-¿Blaise? – dijo Hermione sorprendida. – vaya, no me lo esperaba, aunque no creo que sea bueno que trabajes aquí, la verdad que esto no pinta a ser algo muy bueno para alguien como tu prima… - comenzó a decir y mi sangre comenzó a hervir…_** ¿como osaba decir eso?**_

-¿Que tiene de malo Granger? – dije apareciéndome de repente y dejando totalmente helada a la castaña.

* * *

_**CONTINUARAA!! **__  
_

_  
ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADOOO!!__S  
_

BESOO

_  
BUEN COMIENZO DE SEMANA!!_

_GUISHE_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

-Hola Malfoy – me dijo indistintamente Hermione algo que no solo me sorprendió a mí sino que a wihel también – veo que no has cambiado nada desde que vi por última vez.

- a lo que a mi me refiere estoy bien como estoy – le dije sonriéndole gentilmente.

-veo – me miro de arriba abajo como examinándome. – bien Wihel necesitaría un lugar donde quedarme, porque tu departamento es chico y no quiero ocasionarte problemas – le dijo a su prima mientras hurgaba en su cartera en busca de algo. Yo aproveche ese tiempo en el cual ella no me observaba y pase rápidamente un papel por sobre la mesa.

Y Wihel captando mi mensaje me sonrió y asiento afirmativamente con la cabeza. Yo le sonreí y dije.

-Bueno mujeres, he de marcharme- le dije tomándole la mano a Wihel y besándosela. Di media vuelta y antes de tomar mi rumbo para marcharme agregue – Granger… no has cambiado nada.

Hermione alzo la vista y pude ver como me miraba con reproche, me reí interiormente y me dije "mientes tan bien…" y Salí jactándome de mi mismo.

Antes de girar sobre mis talones y adentrarme a mi despacho vi como Wihel le sonreía a su prima y le daba la tarjeta que le había dado y con ello las ultimas palabras que me hicieron sonreír.

-Este es el mejor lugar que me recomendaron, ya reserve allí una habitación para ti, perdón por el atrevimiento – dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-Gracias, gracias wihel eres una buena prima – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Y me dije a mi mismo… _"hermosa sonrisa"_.

Entre a mi despacho y me dirigí a mi asiento, me senté, me estire y subí mis piernas en el escritorio sonriendo.

A verla visto no había sido tan mala idea, estaba cambiada, seria todo un reto por así decirlo, aunque no seguía siendo mas que la misma de siempre con esos humos arrogantes de "yo lo se todo" pero bueno veremos si en el campo en el que estoy mas habilitado me sigue a tal paso.

Sonreí nuevamente, mis pensamientos pervertidos me habían acompañado a cada segundo desde que había puesto un pie en mi morada y yo la había visto.

Lo peor de todo es que yo jamas pense estar babeando con Granger. Pase mi mano por mi cabello mientras reía de mis propios pensamientos.

Esto se daría divertido. Dije mientras la puerta de mi despacho se abría y aparecía Wihel con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ah Caído – me dijo guiñándome el ojo y sonriéndome.

-muy bien…solo será cuestión de esperar – dije mientras me acomodaba más en la butaca y respiraba profundamente.

-mmm…que estarás inventando Malfoy – me dijo Wihel posándose detrás mió mientras sus brazos me cubría mi cuello y pequeños besos iban desde mi oreja derecha hacia el cuello – ¿que le esperara a mi pobre prima? – dijo mientras largaba una suave risa y yo tomaba sus brazos y la atraía hacia mi, invitándola a sentarse en mis piernas y besándola mientras le diecia.

-Nadie llama a Draco Malfoy imbésil y sale ileso.- y con esto la tome fuertemente del cuello y literalmente le comí la boca.

Wihel sonrió y luego de nuestro pequeño forcejeo apasionado se marcho a su lugar de trabajo.

Yo sonreía, lo tenía todo.

Claro que ahora debía pensar muy bien la forma de mover mis fichas… el tablero había sido puesto nuevamente para dar comienzo a un gran juego y debía tener todo meticulosamente calculado para no perder.

Llegue al Hotel mucho mas temprano de lo habitual, sabia que si mis cálculos no habían fallado y Wihel había actuado correctamente Hermione estaría en una de las suites Malfoy y para mi deleite bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Buenos días Señorito Malfoy – me saludo cortésmente el recepcionista – ¿a que debemos su agradable sorpresa?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-me atañe negocios muy importantes – le dije guiñándole un ojo y tomando las llave de la suite en la que debía encontrarse Hermione.

Camine con un solo pensamiento en mi mente, vengarme de Hermione por lo que había osado decir de mi, claro esta que iba a cumplir con la apuesta de Wihel, ya que nadie me hace una apuesta y gana…yo era bueno para las apuestas y jamas había perdido uno y esta no seria a excepción. Además que en esta este Granger la hace mucho más interesante.

Mientras caminaba me agradecía a mi mismo en haber hecho esta inversión, ya que bien por algún lado la ganancia Malfoy debía seguir creciendo y que mejor que con la mejor cadena de Hoteles que pueda existir. Me vino como anillo al dedo.

Camine por un pasillo largo, la suite que le había destinado a Hermione era una de las mejores que había, claro…la mía.

Aunque pobre mujer, jamas se lo imaginaria.

Camine sonriendo, cada idea se me iba cruzando, pero debía ser completamente cuidadoso. No sabía cuanto tiempo me podría llevar este pequeño trabajo.

Llegue a la puerta y me ubique frente a ella mientras pensaba en la reacción de la castaña. Pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Puse la llave en la cerradura y entre.

La habitación era grande, más de lo que recordaba… era como una casa, no podía negarlo.

Lucia de lo más lujoso, nada menos para un malfoy…

La entrada era grande, había en aquella habitación mas de tres cuartos y sabia perfectamente que contenía cada uno.

El ultimo de estos que se encontraba lo mas cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón tenia una gran sala donde había hecho colocar mágicamente una piscina.

Me dirigí hacia allí sin detenerme a ver que es lo que haría la castaña, solo preocupándome por hacer las cosas bien.

Camine y entre al lugar, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, era todo un lujo.

La piscina se extendía por todo el diámetro de aquel lugar. Camine por el costado del mismo, saque la varita e hice que comenzara a sonar música, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer a una persona hasta este lugar.

Mientras la música comenzaba a sonar yo me dirigí a un extremo del lugar y me coloque el traje de baño y me lance al agua…

"Dios que refrescante" me dije a mi mismo mientras nadaba dentro de la piscina.

"¿Cómo haré para llamar su atención?" me pregunte a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a idear mi siguiente jugada, claramente no seria un partido fácil o eso esperaba ya que quería tener un reto en todo esto.

Sabia lo suficiente sobre ella, su prima me lo había contado todo, había salido con la comadreja hacia muchos años pero jamas había estado con alguien en el termino de toda la palabra.

"virgen" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía… esas eran las que mas me gustaban, era como tener el titulo de "propiedad Malfoy" el seño de "Draco Malfoy" y eso me halagaba.

"No tengo cura" me reí para mis adentros mientras continuaba nadando hasta que escuche el tema de una nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar… "TIME ISN'T HEALING" y comencé a cantar.

Tick tock goes the clock

Time is going so slow

I know I'm supposed to be fast asleep

a couple hours ago

So I , I need to exercise the right

I've got to rest these eyes

And I , I need to knock on some doors

Then I wont have to lie here by myself anymore

Cause time isn't healing

I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling

And I, I cant help the way I feel about you

Cause time isn't healing

Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling

I cant help the way I've fallen for you

I have a run to try and send me to sleep

I think that's all I need

The only time I seem to spend with you

Is all in my dreams

So I, I need to let her go

Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know

And I, I need to hit the road

And find me a girl of my own

Cause time isn't healing

I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling

And I, I cant help the way I feel about you

Cause time isn't healing

Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling

I cant help the way I've fallen for you

And I, I can't help the way I feel about you

And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you

(Letra de Tom Felton)

Video correspondiente…

/watch?vIANd9Ieii1Q&featurerelated

Mientras cantaba, sentí como alguien ingresaba al cuarto…seguramente atraído por la música así que me zambullí y nade un poco más mientras por debajo del agua abrí mis ojos para ver quien se asomaba y sonreí al verla a ella buscando el causante de aquel alboroto.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras me divertida de lo lindo mirándola bajo el agua hice un pequeño movimiento girándome dándole la espalda y Salí de la pileta luciéndome, mientras podía sentir como las gotas de agua caían desde mis cabellos.

-señor, me parece que este no es el lugar indicado como para andar poniendo la música tan fuerte, aunque no entiendo tampoco como ha entrado a mi suite…tenia entendido que todo esto lo había pagado mi prima para mi y era solo para mi y no que debía andar… - y pronto callo cuando me gire y la vi tener la boca abierta, claramente no me esperaba.

-Hola Granger, si tienes esta suite porque yo le di la dirección a tu prima, es, como decirlo, mi suite…mucho para ti ¿no?-le dije y le sonreí, la vi ruborizarse y contener el aliento. – vamos respira, relájate, no te voy a hacer nada…- "nada bueno" dije y sonreí para mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto ¿pero es que no me escucho?

-Ya te dije, es mió – le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Tuyo? –dijo la muchacha mientras me veía caminar.

-Si Granger, mió, ¿estas lerda o que?- le dije mientras me acercaba mas y mas a ella, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo podía sentirla temblar

-¿Que haces? – me pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-Intento sacar mi toalla, si con tu permiso te corres – le dije y pronto como ella se corrió a un lado saque el toallón para secarme.

Pude notar como Hermione se quedaba completamente helada mirándome y eso hizo que mi pobre ego subiera a las lunas… ¿pobre ego? Sii claro. Jaja me reí para mí.

-Ya Malfoy dime que haces aquí, porque mas allá que sea tuyo, ahora estoy yo – me dijo queriendo volver al tema anterior.

-bueno te aviso que tendrás que aguantarte las ganas de espiar mi hermoso cuerpo, pues me encanta venir todas las mañanas a bañarme. – "¿desde cuando? Jajaja, desde que llego una castaña fastidiosa pero que esta muy buena, no hay que negarlo"

-¿Cómo? No Malfoy, no puedo pretender levantarme con tu música, escuchando tus alaridos al cantar y pretender no pasarme por aquí a regañarte, es "FASTIDIOSO"- esto último lo dijo con una nota de histeria y yo solo sonreí… "es solo el principio" pense.

Mientras Hermione me miraba para que le diera una explicación yo deje la toalla sobre el posadero que había y seguí caminado un poco, debía vestirme.

Llegue a mi ropa, me saque el traje de baño y sentí un grito exasperado y me gire.

-¿Que pasa?-dije mirándola.

-¿Como, como, no ves que estoy yo? – me dijo intentando tranquilizarse mientras con las manos se cubría la cara.

-que culpa tengo yo que no me des espacio y intimidad, eres tu la que me mira no yo – dije girándome nuevamente y sonriendo. Me vestí y Salí del lugar mientras dejaba a una castaña totalmente anonadada.

"Solo el principio" me dije para mi mientras salía del lugar.

Salí de la suite sonriendo, había visto la cara de hermione, y la verdad había quedado estupefacta ante lo que había visto, claro si tengo un cuerpo de morir… -"ja poco egocéntrico muchacho" – me halague a mi mismo, pero era verdad, tenia un cuerpo bien formado y no podía negarlo hasta el espejo me halagaba.

Salí riéndome ante mis pensamientos, la verdad que si no le había dado un colapso nervioso a Hermione estaba cerca. Mis cometidos estaban dando resultado.

Salude con cordialidad a el encargado y le dije que volvería mas tarde, tenia todo sumamente calculado y una leve idea estaba asomándose en mi mente, ante aquello me gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí a Edgar (el encargado del lugar)

-¿Aun se encuentra trabajando aquí Sofía?- y lo mire.

-Si señorito, aun esta trabajando aquí – me dijo con incredulidad, sabia que era su hija y que no le agradaba mucho que estuviera cerca mió, pero mis propósitos iban mas allá que si le gustaba o no.

-La podría usted llamar, debo encomendarle un trabajo aparte, la paga también cuenta en ello – le dije sonriéndole de lado.

El hombre con una mueca asintió con la cabeza y se marcho a buscarla, mientras lo hacia me dirigí al sofá y me recosté en el para comenzar a trazar mi nuevo y fresco plan.

A los minutos se asomo una muchacha esbelta, con el pelo largo y lacio, este le llegaba hasta la muy bien formada cintura.

-Hola señor Malfoy – dijo poniéndose levemente sonrojada.

-Hola Sofía – le dije y le bese la mejilla sintiendo un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, esta era la parte que mas me gustaba, las chicas morían por mi.- necesito un favor de tu parte – le dije mientras miraba de reojo a Edgar que no dejaba de mirarme atento a cada una de mis palabras – en privado – le dije para que entendiera, era confidencial.

-Claro señor – dijo ella- si me sigue – y comenzó a caminar y yo detrás de ella observándola, cuanto había crecido, la ultima vez que la vi no era mas que una niña y ahora se notaba como los años la habían favorecido.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, era un cuerpo de mujer. "Y que cuerpo Merlín" – aclame para mis adentros, la verdad que jamas podría de dejar de admirar a una mujer, estaba en mi y en mis pensamientos llevarla hasta los confines de mi imaginación.

Entramos a una habitación desolada, se veía que era su cuarto, ahí donde ella trabajaba, era casi tratada como una reina, y no era para menos… lo era.

-Dígame usted – dijo sentándose e invitándome a mi a hacerlo.

Mis ojos se perdieron un instante en sus piernas largas y finas. Y pronto levante la mirada a la muchacha y le sonreí.

-Te ves Fabulosa – le dije

-Gracias – dijo tomándose un mechón de pelo y enredándolo en su dedo.- en que puedo serle útil.

-no tienes que agradecerme, es la verdad- dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Eh…Bien – me dijo y note como se ponía nerviosa- ¿de que va el pedido?

-Necesito que estés pendiente de la suite 147 – le dije y me acomode mejor en el sillón

-¿Esa no es su suite señor?-me pregunto sorprendida

-Pues si, no me llames señor, dime Draco – le dije y sonreí- allí se esta hospedando una amiga mía y necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ella, necesito que si puedes te hagas la amiga y saques todo a relucir y me lo comentes todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle – dije mirándola seria.

-¿solo eso?-me pregunto satisfecha

-Si por ahora solo eso – le dije y sonreí – luego te contactas con mi secretaria Azula y ella arreglara los tramites para tu paga.- dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias Draco – dijo cohibida.

-De nada, espero un buen trabajo Sofy – dije y me levante, la bese en la mejilla y Salí mas que satisfecho del lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta del despacho me encontré ante la mirada escrutiñadora de Edgar. Y asentí con mi cabeza en forma cordial de saludo y Salí riéndome, sabia que no le gustaría nada el trabajo que le encomendé fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera ofrecido a su hija.

Salí orgulloso ante mi plan, todo saldría a la perfección no había forma que Hermione no cayera ante todo lo que estaba planeando.

Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí al trabajo, debía echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo Blaise… que seguramente estaría tirando todo lo hecho a la borda por un par de curvas y un buen trasero.

Era mejor que yo estuviera allí, para compartirlo…

"JAJA…"-me reí sonoramente ante mis pensamientos y conduje directo a la mansión.

Subí la velocidad y en menos de 15 minutos estuve estacionado ante la inminente puerta de mi hogar y lugar de trabajo.

Baje con pantomima mientras las chicas que hacian cola afuera me comian con la mirada, les sonrei y vi a mas de una dar saltitos y me adentre al hall.

Cuando entre el silencio era abrumador...

-Algo no anda bien – me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba directo a mi despacho.

Al llegar a la puerta escuche sonidos y risitas y ante aquello una imagen se me asomo. Abrí la puerta y dije

-"¿a no… dejándome fuera de la fiesta?"- dije mirando a Blaise, Wihel y Azula.

Se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos.

Wihel estaba sobre los muslos de Blaise besándole fogosamente el cuello, "eso sin duda dejara marca" pense y Azula estaba detrás de él acariciándole el cabello.

-Amigo – dijo Blaise sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo…-te estábamos esperando… ¿o no chicas?

-si claro – dije haciéndome el ofendido y dirigiéndome a mi sillón.

-Es verdad – me dijo Azula sentándose en mis muslos. – por lo menos yo si – y se acerco a besarme.

-¡Esto es vida Hermano! – me dijo Blaise tomando de la cintura a Wihel y llevándosela.

"Ya lo creo..."- pense.


	17. Chapter 17

La semana se había pasado muy rápido y mis pensamientos aun estaban posados en una castaña que ocupada mi suite.  
La verdad que las pocas noticias que me había traído Sofía no me había servido de mucho pero sabía perfectamente que Hermione no hablaría de su vida privada con extrañas… quizás…si Wihel pudiera averiguarme algo mas…

Todo esto me estaba sobre pasando, no entendía porque con ella tenía que ser de otra forma…era como si no pudiera usar mis encantos para enamorarla… nada con ella servía…

Pero aun así no me rendiría.

Alquile el cuarto continuo al de ella, necesitaba saber más de ella y que mejor que siendo su vecino, además debía poder entablar conversación con ella sino no llegaría a puerto.

Me levante temprano para comenzar el día, aun mi plan no estaba completo pero por lo menos iba en marcha. Me di una ducha reconfortante y de repente siento como me tocan el timbre. Salgo de la ducha envuelto por la cintura solo con la toalla. "¿Quién diablos será?" me pregunto mientras voy caminando hasta la puerta y la abro con brusquedad.

-Mal...Malfoy- se quedo sorprendida Hermione mirándome y yo no podía estar más feliz, como anillo al dedo.

-Si, yo- le dije sonriendo de lado – en que puedo serte útil.

-Yo…yo…-decia mientras sus ojos no dejaban de posarse nerviosos en mi torso aun mojado.-yo…yo… solo necesitaba si podías prestarme azúcar, me quede sin.- dijo ruborizándose.

-Si claro, pasa Hermione – le dije lo mas cortes que pude, debía poner en marcha mi plan y esto había sido una sorpresa si, pero maravillosa.

Hermione había quedado sorprendida ante mi trato y podía notar en su cara como dudaba entre entrar o no a mi morada.  
-Vamos, no te voy a comer…- le dije… "por ahora" pense…- además creo que debemos ya cambiar nuestras posturas, ya no somos los niños que éramos en hogwarts, ambos cambiamos.

-yo si cambie… – me dijo caminando hacia mi cocina junto a mi.

-a que te refieres con eso – la mire alzando una ceja y mirándola casi de reojo.

-A que tu y tu amiguito no hacen mas que ser los mismos que siempre…-dijo sin remordimiento, la invite a sentarse y tomo asiento.

-Yo no soy el mismo – dije casi haciendo berrinche ante lo que me decia.

-Veamos Malfoy… ¿una escuela de modelos? Ja… no me digas que has cambiado para hacerte un empresario y menos de algo tan Muggle… con eso solo consigues las chicas para tus juguitos, ¿y aun dices que cambiaste?- me dijo negando con la cabeza y tomando un trago del jugo que le había servido mientras me sentaba.

-Antes te insultaba- logre atajarme – y ahora no.

-en eso si, no voy a negarte que no me sorprendiste, pero tu siempre puedes dar un giro inesperado, por eso no me fió. – me dijo mirándome, mientras tomaba sus manos nerviosa.

-No te preocupes que no lo haré… has cambiado mucho hermione, eres…eres muy linda – dije mirándola, la verdad que estaba demasiado buena.

-ya sabia yo…-dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué hice? – dije incredulo.

-con tus piropos a otra mujer… ¿si? – dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Espera Hermione, perdóname – "no lo puedo creer, rebajándome de esta manera… ¡por Merlín!- déjame demostrarte que no soy el mismo, dame por lo menos esa oportunidad.- le dije acercándome a ella y tomándole la mano.

Sentí como tembló de repente.

-Esta bien Malfoy… no sacare conclusiones sobre ti, hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.- diciendo esto me miro nuevamente y desapareció por la puerta.

Yo quede parado aun así, en shock…no podía creerlo, quien se creía, pero aun así debía llegar a mi objetivo. Tome aire, respire hondo y cerré la puerta.

Camine nuevamente hacia la cocina para tomar un refrescante vaso de agua y 

note que Hermione se había olvidado la azúcar que me había pedido.

La agarre con agilidad y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, luego me mire y note que aun estaba con la toalla… con lo cual Salí rápidamente a cambiarme.

Una vez listo con unos pantalones de seda verde, bien al estilo que me gustaban, traspase la puerta y golpee la de ella.  
Sentí unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo Hermione mirándome.

-Si…y llámame Draco…ese es mi nombre – le dije tendiendo mi mano con el azúcar.- te lo olvidaste y fue lo que me pediste.  
-a….gracias Draco. – me dijo tomando el azúcar.

-Ahora bien, necesito un favor tuyo ahora – le dije y no pude evitar ver sus ojos, su suave piel, debería ser suave…se veía suave, y sus cabellos, hermosos rulos que caían por sus hombros….

-¡Draco! En que puedo ayudarte – me dijo y moví la cabeza de lado a lado, no lo podía creer me había quedado pasmado mirándola ¡y se había dado cuenta!

-a si…piscina – dije. – ¿podría pasar a usar mi piscina?

-Si…claro…es tuya – dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

-Pero tu también puedes usarla Hermione, no porque sea mía no la puedes usar – por primera vez sentí como se me trababan las palabras… mi mente estaba en una lucha interior.

-Lo se, pero no me apetece – dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

-Vamos, solo un rato – le dije mirándola y haciéndome el que estaba triste.

"¿desde cuando llegaba a esos extremos?"

-bien…ve yo ya voy – me dijo y mi sonrisa se extendió y me dirigí a la piscina mas entusiasmado que antes… aunque mas confundido que nunca.

* * *

**CONTINUARA!!**

**BUENO SIN MAS.. JEJ..ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADOOO!!**

**LAS QUIEROOOO**

**QUIERO FIRMIS!! MUCHAS!!  
PORQUE UN FIC CON FIRMAS ES UN FIC CONTENTOOO!! Y UNA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!**

**BESOOS**

**GUISHE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!!  
Bueno les cuento que he escrito más capis!!  
Y se esta llegando casi al final... jaja pero la emoción siempre hasta el ultimo instante!!  
espero que les guste lo que he escrito...y le pido perdón si hay errores de ortografía  
pero mi hermano formateo mi computadora y no me instalo el Word así que estoy con el wordpad y no corrige nada eso!  
así que bueno lo importante es que les traje mas capis para que se deleiten...**

**besos**

**y DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

ya había pasado media hora y parecía que Hermione no se iba a asomar y mis ansias ya habían desaparecido, estaba frustrado, jamás nadie me dejaba con las ganas y menos ella.

Me sumergí dentro del agua y me quede dentro de ella un buen rato para suavizar mi mal humor porque estaba seguro que seria capas de hechizar a la castaña por haberme hecho eso.

Pronto como me fui quedando sin aire salí para tomar un poco de esta y abriendo los ojos la vi. Tan tímida, tan bella y única.  
La imagen de Afrodita le quedaba muy chica para lo que estaba viendo. Siempre había admirado a Afrodita era la imagen perfecta de lo que era una mujer pero Hermione le llevaba mucho.

Me quede estático, no podía creer mis pensamientos y sobre todo por la persona a la cual estaba elogiando mentalmente.

-Hola- me dijo mientras se sumergía en el agua pero se quedaba sentada en 

las escaleras de la misma.

-ven- le dije sonriéndole y por primera vez capte que era una sonrisa que no había fingido y me sorprendí.

-deberías hacerlo mas seguido - me dijo sonriéndome pero sin moverse del lugar.

-¿que cosa, invitarte a venir conmigo? -le dije mirándola.

-No, eso no...Sino sonreír sinceramente en vez de cínicamente...así te queda mejor -me dijo y me sonrió mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y mojaba parte de sus rulos.

-No me gusta sonreír - le dije para atajarme, y parte de lo que decía era cierto, jamás le había encontrado de sonreír ante cualquier cosa, aunque lo hacia para complacer jamás lo hacia porque me naciera sonreír.

-vamos, no es difícil - me dijo mientras reía y me ponía caras.

-Vasta Hermione, que quieres lograr - le dije mirándola sorprendido, no entendía como alguien tan inteligente podía hacer esas caras tan raras... no era normal... aunque a decir verdad ella no es normal, y siempre lo había sabido, ella era distinta a todas.

-solo déjate llevar, diviértete una sola vez, que no importe nada mas...no importa hacer el ridículo, solo divertirse con ello - me dijo mientras cruzaba los ojos y sacaba la lengua y pronto comencé a reírme sin darme cuenta.

-No lo hagas mas... jajajaja - decía mientras Hermione llegaba a mi a hacerme cosquillas.- basta, basta por favor - le decía mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse hacia lo hondo.

-Draco!- me dijo mirándome aterrada.

-Esta vez no caeré en tu juego - le dije sonriendo, mientras ella agitaba las manos sobre el agua, intentándome hacer creer que no podía nadar.

-Draco!- volvió a gritar y se sumergió y yo comencé a reír... no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar la falsa solo para hacerme cosquillas.

La miraba y veía como pataleaba debajo del agua y pronto me asuste... _¿se _

_estaba ahogando de verdad?_

Mi corazón se acelero y me sumergí en el agua y nade lo mas rápido que pude... llegue a ella y la saque tomándola en mis brazos. Nade hacia la orilla y la saque de la pileta y luego salí yo.

Parecía que había dejado de respirar.

Estaba histérico, no sabía que hacer... pronto podía ver sus labios azules así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
Tape su nariz abrí su boca, inspire y pose mis labios en los de ella dándole aire.

El primer intento no funciono, e intente dos veces mas y a la tercera ella escupió el agua que tenia dentro y recobro el reconocimientos y asustada me abrazo.

Me quede helado, jamás pensé que me preocuparía tanto por alguien y menos tener esa reacción con Hermione, no podía entender porque me abrazaba...

-Gracias Draco- me dijo entre lagrimas... yo solo me separe.

-No...No hay problema- le dije, estaba confundido... no comprendía nada.-vamos, ve y recuéstate... yo mejor... mejor me marcho - le dije y la alce llevándola a la habitación y marchándome lo mas rápido que pude del lugar.

Me cruce a mi habitación tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui, necesitaba un paseo, no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me sentía vacio aunque el acercamiento había sido grande, aun sentía sus labios aunque solo fueron para salvarla... estaba totalmente alterado.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte aunque no estaba corriendo y jamás creo que hubiera llegado a latir tan rápido aunque corriera un día entero.

_¿Que me estaba pasando?_  
debía relajarme.

Me fui a mi mansión, allí debería estar Blaise... debía hablar con un amigo.

Llegue a mi mansión y me fui corriendo a su despacho... abrí la puerta y una vez mas la cerré.

No lo podía creer siempre que lo necesitaba el estaba ocupado con algo.

Maldije por dentro y salí al jardín, necesitaba caminar... no podía comprender que era lo que estaba sucediéndome.  
Me recosté en un árbol y respire profundo, cerré mis ojos y me quede un momento en silencio, esperando escuchar el sonido de las hojas al rozar con el viento.

-Draco- escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-como llegaste hasta acá Hermione -le dije aun con los ojos cerrados, lo mas probable era que fuera un sueño.

-Se donde es tu mansión Draco, si no lo recuerdas aquí estuve una vez - y apreté mis ojos al recordarlo.

Los abrí lentamente para ver que no era un sueño y no lo era.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte mirándola, admirándola.

-vine a ver como estabas te asuste y no bueno... se que has hecho un esfuerzo por cambiar y demostrarme que no eres el mismo que conocí cuando íbamos al colegio.

-es cierto, cambie - dije aunque sabia que en este momento lo estaba haciendo.

-me puedo sentar - me pregunto aun estaba parada frente a mi.

-si, siéntate por favor - le dije y me hice a un lado para cederle paso.

-Gracias. - me dijo ella y mi pecho se hincho... _¿seria eso alegría?_

-Hermione - dije y quise comenzar ha hablar, pero mis ojos y mis pensamientos me llevaban de sus ojos a sus labios y mis pensamientos me incitaban a besarla...

-Dime Draco - me dijo mirándome y siguiendo mi trayectoria de mis ojos.

Mi corazón acelero de apoco y mi mano se poso en su rostro, y hice un movimiento lento y seguro a sus labios besándola.  


Por un momento pensé que lo había logrado, pero pronto me di cuenta como ella se alejaba de mí.

-No Draco - me dijo.

-¿porque no? - dije mirándola casi furioso pero no podía culparla.

-creo que lo principal en todo es que haya amor, el sentirlo lo hace que sea magnifico y especial, no creo que por una buena charla y que nos hayamos podido pasar mas de unas cuantas horas sin pelear debamos llegar a tal punto y pensar que todo puede seguir a mas... no es lo correcto... no para mi.- me dijo mirándome mientras con sus manos jugaba con el césped.

-tienes razón, pero creo que va mas allá de eso... y tienes nuevamente razón, porque eres bella, inteligente, correcta, lo tienes todo Hermione... la mujer perfecta...- le dije mientras me daba cuenta de muchas mas cosas de las que quería decir- creo que serias perfecta para mi.

-No creo que marcar mis cualidades haga que cambie de opinión.- me dijo mientras sonreía y yo comencé a sonreír también.- ¿amigos?- dijo estrechándome la mano.

-intentare no ser solo eso - le dije estrechándole también la mano y sonriendo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO NO ES TAN LARGO PERO ALGO ES ALGO  
JEJ**

**BESOOOS**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS FIRMITAS!!**

**Guishe**


	19. Chapter 19

Esa semana, toda, había pasado rápido, la verdad que ya me estaba desconociendo por alguna razón estaba sintiéndome extraño, con Hermione todo era distinto, no era como salir a jugarlo todo por una noche, con ella yo quería pasar cada minuto y disfrutar cada una de sus gestos…de sus palabras y de sus charlas.

La verdad que me estaba sorprendiendo a mi mismo… pero una vez mas me dije que solo era una estrategia…si eso debía ser, estaba en mi instinto hacer todo lo posible hasta llegar a mi objetivo y esto no seria diferente a todo lo demás que había planeado, aunque no podía negar que las cosas fluían mas fácilmente cuando no las pensaba, era puro instinto…y muchas veces me preguntaba porque las hacia o porque pensaba de tal y tal forma.

Las respuestas no me llegaban, pero tampoco me sentaba a analizarlas mucho, solo quería poder contemplarla y conocerla a fondo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿como estas?- la salude al verla caminar por el corredor hacia la habitación continua a la mía. Ya había captado todos los horarios de ella y sabía exactamente a que hora salía a tomar aire fresco mientras leía un libro.

-Hola Draco, todo bien… aquí andamos tomando fresco – me dijo mientras sonreía – mientras leo costumbres barrocosas- dijo y me mostro un libro grande de tapas algo añejadas.

Le sonreí mientras la miraba a los ojos, la verdad su mirada cada vez lograba confundirme mas, jamás podía saber que era lo que estaba pensando en el momento… pero eso no me impedía poder apreciar cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos.

-¿quieres tomar algo?-le ofrecí mientras abría mi puerta y la invitaba a entrar.

-Bueno puede ser – me dijo sonriendo – pero que no se te haga costumbre… - me miro fijamente- la próxima invito yo –y entro riendo… por un momento se me había helado el pecho ante lo que me había dicho y seguro se estaba riendo de la cara que había puesto pero pronto mi rosto se relajo y dibuje una sonrisa.

-eso ya lo veremos – le dije y cerré la puerta.-¿que deseas tomar?- le pregunte mientras le corría la silla para que tomara asiento.

-Lo que tengas para ofrecer – me dijo poniendo sus manos en su mentón y sonriéndome.

-MMM…déjame ver… - dije mientras revisaba los estantes.- ¿sumo de naranjas?- pregunte sacando una botella.

-Bueno…será algo raro a esta hora, pero apetecible.- dijo tomando el vaso que le entregaba.

-¿Que harás hoy?- le dije mientras tomaba asiento al frente suyo.

-La verdad no tengo nada planeado, aunque tenía una loca idea, pero creo que es muy infantil – dijo y bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con el contorno del vaso haciendo que este sonara con un suave chirrido.

-¿cual?- dije con intriga.

-No, nada es infantil – me volvió a repetir algo apenada.

-Vamos dime cual – dije mirándola y sonriéndole para mas confianza.- no diré nada.

-Te reirás – me desafío ella aun mirándome.

-¿Como podría?... promesa – dije alzando tontamente mi mano en forma de promesa y aun intrigado por lo que podía llegarme a decir.

-fer…feria-dijo y en el momento se sonrojo, la verdad que no la había entendía… ¿ferferria? ¿Que era eso?

-¿Qué?-dije levantando mi ceja ante el desconcierto.

-te dije que no te gustaría-dijo bajando la mirada.

-la verdad que no podría decirte si me gusta o no porque no entiendo que has dicho… ¿ferferria?-dije mirándola y tomándole el mentón para levantar su mirada hacia mi.

Pronto comenzó a reír y dijo.

-No…es Feria, es un lugar donde la gente expone cosas para vender y donde hay juegos y…y…- dijo y pude verla como una pequeña niña deseando algo.

-ah, ahora mejor, ¿porque creías que me reiría?- pregunte incrédulo, no era una propuesta para reírse, aunque quizás eso se debía que desconocía a lo que se refería.

-porque parezco una chiquilla – dijo y se sonrojo, estaba tan hermosa, tan reluciente que no pude mas que sonreír ante su comentario, era tan única, nada que hubiese visto antes se asemejaba a tal inocencia y pureza.

-una chiquilla encantadora – le dije estirando mi mano para que la tome – ¿vamos a cumplir sus deseos? – le pregunte mirándola y vi como una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y como pronto tomo mi mano y pude notar lo ansiosa que estaba.

-¿conducirás?-me pregunto.

-si me indicas…-le dije como respuesta, no sabia donde quedaba ese lugar.

-ah, entonces solo déjame llevarte – y ante esto me agarro el brazo dio tres pasos y giro y me sentí llevado junto a ella.  
De un momento a otro estaba frente a un gran lugar atestado de gente, mayormente muggle que iba de un lado a otro.  
-vamos, vamos – sentí como Hermione tironeaba de mi.

-bueno- dije sonriendo y deje que me llevara.

Caminamos hasta un stand donde había que arrojar aros, podía saberlo antes que ella me lo dijera ya que se encontraban muchos intentando hacerlo, unos con más suerte que otros.

-¿Podemos jugar?- me pregunto Hermione y la note algo emocionada.

-Claro porque no- dije sonriendo, se veía tan agraciada así, tan niña con mezcla de mujer, una combinación exquisita.

Pronto gire mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el juego y vi que valía 50 centavos, saque de mi bolsillo un dolar y lo coloque en el mostrador, claro, luego de arduas indicaciones de Hermione sobre cual era el billete correcto. La verdad que solía llevar dinero muggle pero aun no lo manejaba del todo bien.

El encargado se acerco tomo el dinero y nos entrego aproximadamente cuatro veces la cantidad que ofrecía normalmente ya que la gente generalmente daba centavos para jugar.

Pero no me importaba la cantidad de dinero que pudiera gastar solo con mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione y esa mirada ilusionada a cada minuto.

Hermione me sonrió y tomo un par de aros. Y comenzó a tirar, pero era tan inexperta, que le erro a todos los tiros haciendo que los aros volaran de un lado a otro y yo solo podía deleitarme con sus movimientos y sonreír ante las muecas que hacia.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el premio que estas intentando ganar?-le pregunte.

-el perrito orejón – me dijo riendo y note como sus ojos brillaban como los de una niña, yo levante la vista hacia el peluche y reí también, era muy exótico y muy gracioso.

-Pues eres muy fácil de complacer, miladi – dije tomando unos cantos aros.- ¿seguro que no prefieres el collar de cuentas?- pregunte mientras me preparaba para lanzar.

-El perrito.

-Tus deseos son ordenes – dije sonriéndole y diciendo esto, lance los tres aros en dirección al palo correspondiente y como si hubiera jugado anteriormente di en el blanco los tres a la misma vez. Pronto vi como el encargado con una sonrisa se acercaba y le preguntaba a Hermione cual era el premio que deseaba y luego de que ella respondiera se lo entrego.

Hermione tomo en sus manos al perrito y lo abrazo sonriente, luego me miro y se acerco a mi, me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y me susurro un gracias. En ese momento me quede completamente helado, cada parte de mi ser no sabia que era lo que sentía, solo podía quedarme estático sin moverme, sintiendo a cada segundo mi corazón latir desenfrenado.

Luego de salir de mí transe pregunte.

-¿Quieres algo más?-aun podía notar mi voz temblando pero debía dejar de ser tan obvio.

-¡Si! ¡Copos de azúcar! – dijo dando saltos a mi lado y no pude mas que sonreír – te queda linda la sonrisa, hazlo mas seguido. – me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Nos acercamos hasta el vendedor y le compre ese copo de azúcar, aunque no encontraba al chiste, parecía tan…tan indescriptible.

-¿Como puedes comer esas cosas?- le pregunte luego de verla tan entretenida comiendo ese coso rosa.

-Es fácil, esta deliciosa – las palabras le brotaron un poco distorsionadas a través de la pegajosa sustancia de color rosa. Pero su rostro se asemejaba enormemente al de una niña de cinco años.

-¿te he dicho que te encuentras encantadora?- le dije sin pensar, pero ya no podía tirarme hacia atrás luego de lo dicho. Hermione pensó que era chiste lo que le decía por como se veía como niña y me hizo una mueca llena de algodón de azúcar y no pude más que sonreír mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo un pañuelo. – Si pudiéramos limpiarte un poco- le dije mientras le limpiaba la barbilla llena de color rosa – podríamos sacarnos unas fotos. – le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada a un pequeño stand y ella solo sonrió asintió y allí nos dirigimos.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_bueno espero que la espera le haya valido la pena.. jeje..  
espero ke lo disfruten  
besos!_**

**_Guishe_**


	20. Chapter 20

Los Últimos días junto a Hermione me habían hecho sentir cosas que jamás había pensado._ ¿Qué era todo esto que estaba sintiendo?_

Pasaba noches enteras pensando en ella, era algo extraño realmente, no lograba entender como una persona tan odiada por tantos años podía de repente convertirse en una muy buena compañía y muchos menos estar añorando poder rozar sus labios. Pero seguro que esto se debía porque no podía entender esta relación, quizás solo era el hecho de que era justamente Hermione Granger y por eso pasaba mayormente pensando en ella para saber como acercarme a ella.

Aunque prácticamente me estaba engañando…las ansias de verla a cada instante era cada vez más grande.

Tire mi cabeza nuevamente contra la almohada, respire hondo, pase mis manos por la frente despeinando mi cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía, refriego mis ojos y lanzo un bufido casi de fastidio. _"Deja de pensar ya en ella"_ – me dije a mi mismo y me rio.

Me levanto y comienzo a sacarme mi piyama de seda color verde que una vez me supo regalar mi madre y me dirijo al baño, abro la ducha y dejo que el agua corra mientras me saco mi ropa interior y entro en ella dejando que el agua recorra mi cuerpo y aleje mis pensamientos.

El día comenzó con ella en mis pensamientos, luego de una calidad ducha y de dejar todas mis preocupaciones allí salí y me seque, me cambie para dirigirme al trabajo, el cual había abandonado temporalmente.

Me puse mi mejor traje y me subí al vehículo. Conduje hasta mi mansión, en cuestión de segundos ya me frenaba en la entrada de la misma. Me sorprendí cuanto tiempo llevaba sin estar allí, aunque claro nada había cambiado con mi ausencia-  
Me dirigí a mi despacho, mientras lo hacia las mujeres iban y venían de un lado a otro. Me sonreían embobadas pero eso ya no me atraía…_ ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

Entre al despacho y allí encontré a mi amigo sentado en mi silla… sonreí y el me sonrió.

-Por fin haces acto de presencia, Brother – me dijo mientras se levantaba y m estrechaba la mano.

-Aquí me ves… - le dije sonriéndole y sentándome, mientras agarraba la carpeta que tenia en el escritorio. Blaise se ubico en la silla del frente mirándome.

-Tienes que firmar con urgencia esos papeles – dijo indicándome donde.

-¿Para que es? – pregunte mientras comenzaba a leer.

-Bien, en tu ausencia, he tomado decisiones, ya que no atendías mis llamadas en tu móvil- dijo levantándome una ceja y poniéndome una mirada picara y eso me hizo sentir culpable, ya que todo este tiempo había dejado olvidado en mi habitación a este – y he inscripto a las chicas y a la agencia misma en una competencia de modelaje, para hacernos promocionar.

-AH! Bien – dije mientras firmaba los papeles – gracias Blaise, buen trabajo – le dije mirándolo agradecido.

-Guau! Cuanto has cambiado

-¿Por qué?- le dije incrédulo.

-Antes me hubieras dicho que ese era mi trabajo y ahora solo me lo agradeces, eso es un paso grande, amigo – dijo sonriendo- ¿Quién te ha cambiado?- me pregunto.

-¿De que hablas, Blaise?- le dije levantando los papeles y comenzando a leer, haciéndome el desentendido.

-Dejémoslo ahí, luego me contaras – me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta a unos metros de llegar se giro y me dijo – tienes que ver a la ultima postulante, necesito que me des tu ojo critico – diciendo esto me guiño el ojo.

-Tu nunca cambias ¿no?- le dije sonriéndole – dime como se llama – le dije tomando mi agenda para asentarlo ahí y no olvidarme de ir a echar un vistazo.

-Almudena- me dijo, giro y susurrando dijo-_ "ni tu Draco, ni tu"_ ahora llamare a azula para que arregles tus citas dejadas de lado. – y con esto ultimo desapareció tras la puerta.

Me sonreí y me acomode en la butaca pensando en que podría estar haciendo Hermione.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y mis pensamientos se esfumaron y apareció mi secretaria.

-Muy buenos días Señor, ya se le extrañaba – me dijo mientras se sentaba con su falta corta en la silla donde minutos antes había estado sentado Blaise.

-Hola Azula – le dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – estas muy bonita.

-Gracias señor – dijo ruborizándose- bueno, je, bien señor tenemos un itinerario extenso que cumplir, primero debería ver a Almudena es una de las postulantes para el desfile que el señor Blaise organizo y usted debería dar su aprobación. Y también le informo que hace veinte minutos Hermione Granger a pasado a dejarle esto a usted- dijo entregándome una nota. La tome entre mis manos y la abrí leyendo.

_**"Draco:  
Gracias por el maravilloso día de Ayer, creo que has cambiado mucho desde que dejamos el colegio, mis opiniones sobre ti están cambiando… y eso me alegra muchísimo.  
Hermione"**_

Mi pecho se inflo de orgullo y no pude evitar sonreír. Guarde la nota en mi saco y con mas ganas comencé a prepararlo todo para conocer a la muchacha postulante para el desfile.

Me levante y seguí a Azula hacia el cuarto donde Almudena estaba esperando para verme. La verdad que estaba todo muy bien organizado, esto de irme no había afectado en nada la organización de mi empresa…claro compartida con Blaise.

Me sentía muy bien luego de leer el mensaje de Hermione, lo que llevaba que nuevamente estuviera pensando en ella… una vez mas me pregunte si estaba pasándome algo… pero pronto lo comprobaría ya que al ingresar a el cuarto me quede estupefacto ante lo que mis ojos veían.

Era una joven hermosa, de la mas alta belleza, la verdad que muchas envidiarían el cuerpo de esa mujer… y que mujer Dios! Y obviamente mis pensamientos volvieron a ser los de antes y me sentí mucho mejor… cuando le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada picara.

La verdad que ella no pasaría de mi… _¿tenia que ponerla a prueba o no? _y mis pensamientos se llenaron de su imagen. _"Blaise tiene razón…Jamás cambiare"_ - me susurre mientras caminaba a darle un beso a la muchacha y a presentarme

-Hola – le dije cordialmente mientras besaba su mejilla – Almudena ¿verdad?

-Así es señor y por fin lo conozco, me han hablado tanto de usted que moría por conocerlo – me dijo con una voz seductora.

-Espero que le hayan hablado muy bien de mí – dije y mire a mi secretaria la cual me sonrió.

-No cabe duda de eso – me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-puede retirarse – le dije a azula mientras tomaba la mano de la señorita y la llevaba hasta el centro de la habitación.

-dígame señor que debo hacer y con gusto lo hare, verdaderamente quiero estar en esta agencia y trabajar para usted.- me dijo sentándose muy seductoramente en el amplio sillón… mis hormonas se subieron al cielo ante aquello.

-MMM…tentadora la propuesta de ser tú guía – le dije y acaricie su mejilla y ella tomo mi mano y beso uno de mis dedos. En ese momento la agarre sin pensarlo, tome su cuello y la atraje hacia mi, rose sus labios y la bese recostándola en el sillón y colocándome encima de ella… era una mujer ardiente y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Ella emitió un gemido el cual tape con mi boca mientras sonreía y sentía como sus manos se dirigían a mi más preciado amigo. Un ardor comenzó a recorrer mi espalda y no pude evitar atacar su cuello…

Nuestros labios luchaban mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban intentando que la pasión que se había encendido no se apagara.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola mas a mi… pudiéndola sentir… besaba su cuello mientras mis manos subían su falda y tocaba sus muslos.

Subí lentamente mi mano hasta llegar a su pecho y acariciarla mientras sentía como ella me desprendía mi camisa.  
Desesperadamente mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo comenzando a desvestirla… la quería…la quería para mi… saque su blusa y tire su falda a un extremo de la habitación, quite mi cinturón con su ayuda y pronto estuvimos ambos semis desnudos solo nuestra ropa interior quedaba…

La agarre con fuerza y la atraje a mi… bese su cuello desenfrenadamente y tome posesión de su boca.

La gire para quedar frente a su espalda sintiéndola sobre mi, se movía tan seductoramente que ya no podía aguantar mas… mis manos estaban posadas en sus pechos y mi boca recorrían su cuello mientras me aferraba mas y mas a ella.

Pronto se giro para poder besarla en la boca pero me quede estático… no era la muchacha sino Hermione… mi corazón se acelero… _¿Qué me estaba pasando?_ Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los abrí una vez más pero allí seguía Hermione sonriéndome… y mirándome inquisidoramente.

-no podía ser posible! No justo ahora- me dije y me separe de la muchacha dirigiéndome al baño.

_**¿Estaba perdiendo mi hombría? Como podía ser esto posible… porque ella se había cruzado de esa manera en mis pensamientos.**_

-¿Estas bien? – escuche como Almudena me llamaba.

-Si, si estoy bien… lo dejemos para otra ocasión, me acorde que tengo lago importante que hacer – le dije y sentí como bufando la muchacha recogía las cosas y se marchaba. Y me quede sentado…allí con mis pensamientos dándome vueltas. _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_

* * *

_**CONTINUARA!!**_

bueno espero que les haya gustado!!  
jeje

besotes  
y firmen bien boniiito!

las QUIERO  
y bienvenidas a las nuevas seguidoras!!  
gracias por estar!!

Guishe


	21. Chapter 21

Esto ultimo hizo que mis pensamientos cayeran muy abajo... me sentía la persona mas inútil del universo, el hombre que ya no podía ni hacer reaccionar su parte varonil.

Me quede sentado un buen rato en el frio piso del baño... Pronto me moví un poco mas hasta caer en la ducha y extender la mano para que el agua fría callera en mí, mientras no paraba de pensar en Hermione... ¿que era todo esto que me estaba sucediendo?

Deje un rato largo que el agua fuera entumeciendo cada parte de mí. Ya no podía pensar con lógica, mi proyecto había llegado a un limite, todo lo que había planeado y pensado había hecho que ahora se volviera en mi contra con solo una persona.

Salí de el agua y me seque rápidamente, debía salir de la mansión, debía irme de allí y lograr acomodar mis ideas antes de dar el siguiente paso. Aunque la angustia era cada vez mayor. Me sentía un completo estúpido.

Salí del lugar sin mirar a nadie, aunque podía notar como mi secretaria me miraba, debía haber escuchado el comentario por la mismísima Almudena.  
La vergüenza era cada vez mayor mientras recorría los pasillos que daban a la puerta de salida.  
Las miradas estaban pegadas a mí.  
Subí a mi móvil y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

Llegue pronto a un bar, pedí pase y me dieron la vip de siempre... donde solo estarían mis pensamientos y yo, poniéndonos al tanto de como había llegado a esta situación.

Me senté y pedí lo mas fuerte que tuvieran allí.

la mujer me lo trajo de inmediato y ni siquiera la mire, sabia que lo notaria raro, yo siempre coqueteaba con ella antes que dejar que me entregara el vaso... pero no había tiempo para eso, quería que la bebida llegara a mi lo antes posible y así olvidar este horrible episodio.

Comencé a tomar y mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, esto ya se sentía mucho mejor, aunque no había llegado al extremo de estar totalmente borracho, sabia que no estaba en un grado de conciencia absoluta y eso me calmaba.

Pronto vi como alguien se acercaba a mí...

no lograba distinguir a la larga distancia que nos separaba pero sabía que se dirigía a donde me encontraba con aire resuelto.

Ajuste la visión y pronto vi a Wihelmina acercarse con una enorme sonrisa.

-Draco- dijo mirándome.

-así me dicen - dije sin mucha gracia, la verdad que no me apetecía un sermón.

-¿como te sientes?- pregunto la ilusa, "de maravillas" me mofaría de mi mismo.

-acá me vez - dije y me recosté contra el sillón mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-¿nuestro pacto?- me pregunto... si culpa de el estaba así... la mataria.

-en marcha...- dije.

-¿ya la enamoraste?- me pregunto.

-eso creo- dije sin más.

-aun no te acuestas con ella - me dijo con el seño fruncido.

-no- y ahí me di cuenta que quizás era eso lo que había pasado, había dejado correr los días.- pronto será.

- espero que así sea y tendrás recompensa - mientras me dijo esto se me acerco y me beso... no se porque deje que lo hiciera solo sabia que ya a esta altura el grado de inconsciencia era mas grande... pero solo serian besos... no estaba para alentar a mi poco ego en ese dia.

No se como, ni cuando pero desperté en mi cama, en mi apartamento.  
Abrí los ojos y pude sentir como el dolor de cabeza venia a mí y me maldije por aceptar otras copas aladas de Wihelmina. Por suerte no había llegado a mas... ¿o si?  
Si así había sido Blaise me mataría, pero estaba mas que seguro que no.

Me levante a regañadientes, la verdad que no me apetecía pero me había acordado que había quedado con Hermione para encontrarnos y salir a almorzar... quizás por una buena vez terminara con mi calvario y cobrara mi recompensa.

Sonreí ante aquello, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que había hecho aquella apuesta. estaba cada vez mas seguro que Hermione estaba mas que contenta con el nuevo Draco que le había presentado, creo que hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado estando al lado de ella. Pero me gustaba como estaba siendo, quizás menos precavido ante mis movimientos, podía estar seguro que jamás me había reído tanto con alguien como lo había hecho con Hermione.

Era una mujer muy diferente a lo que había pensado todo este tiempo pero tenia lago... algo que me hacia actuar de la manera mas rara.  
Ella era capaz de ablandarme ante lo que seguramente antes no accedería con facilidad pero era solo con ella con la que me encantaba pasar el tiempo. Era especial, algo que jamás pensé encontrar en una mujer.

Wihelmina por otro lado estaba muy rara, ya casi me presionaba con lo de la apuesta estaba seguro que se traía algo entre mano.

Pero eso no me preocupada esta noche seria la gran noche...tenia preparado lo mejor para llegar al punto que tanto quería y clamar mis ansias... la verdad que luego de lo que paso con Almudena no me atreví a querer estar con otra mujer... lo mas probable en estos casos es que estaba obsesionado con la castaña y esta noche volvería a ser el Draco de siempre.

Prepare todo para la gran ocasión, lo tenia todo listo, hasta el lugar mas magnifico había reservado para darle una gran sorpresa, quería que se sintiera a gusto, que estuviera mas que satisfecha.

Me puse el mejor traje, cole por debajo de la puerta de su apartamento una invitación y ya todo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Una vez que me mire al espejo y me note tan elegante y apuesto como siempre, me coloque loción, me sonreí y me guiñe el ojo antes de salir.

Me cruce a su apartamento y golpee. Me apoye en la pared a esperarla salir. Mientras mis nervios comenzaban a aumentar.

No era algo que se acostumbrara en mi pero esta vez no se porque motivo estaba nervioso, quizás por el hecho de que todo mi trauma calmaría una vez de que ella estuviera en mis brazos y volvería a ser el de siempre…

Deje que mi mente divagara por su imagen mientras esperaba y sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

Estaba alucinante, tenía un vestido negro con brillos, era muy elegante y resaltaba su figura, contemplarla era verdaderamente un placer. Podía notarse que era ligero, cómodo y fresco.

En ese mismo momento me encontré anonadado mirándola, estaba embelesado… no había explicación para lo que sentí en ese preciso instante, una mezcla de emociones, quería agarrarla y besarla…quería abrazarla y contemplarla toda la noche.

-hola – dijo mientras aun me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos – hola! – dijo levantando la mano y pasándola frente a mi cara.

-WAU…estás Maravillosa esta noche – fue lo que pude decir tomando su mano y haciéndola girar y para mi sorpresa tenia un escote amplio y mis ojos divagaron por toda su espalda.

-Gracias – dijo y pude ver como se ruborizaba.- vos también estás muy buen mozo. – me dijo y sonreí.

-¿vamos?- le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza. La tome por el brazo y salimos hacia la calle en busca de mi auto.

Le abrí la puerta del acompañante y una vez que estuvo dentro gire por detrás del auto y la verdad que jamás pensé que podía llegarme a sentir tan nervioso… pero sabia que era porque hoy se terminaría mi calvario… o eso pensaba.

Llegamos al paseo una plaza con fuentes colocada en el centro de la ciudad, era increíble lo fascinante que era verla de noche, estaba muy bien construida y sabia por comentarios que en unos instantes comenzaría la función de aguas danzantes, donde a ritmo de la música las fuentes despedían agua coordinadamente siguiendo la música convirtiendo el momento en algo mágico, era algo así lo que yo quería darle a ella.

La ayude a bajar del automóvil y nos dirigimos a la fuente, era enorme y cerrándoles los ojos con mis manos le susurre al oído.

-ahora viene mi sorpresa

-Draco, pero…no veo nada – dijo ella.

-Espera, todo a su debido momento – mire hacia la fuente y comenzó a sonar la música, saque mis manos y ella quedo fascinada cuando las aguas comenzaron a danzar delante de sus ojos, los colores hacían que esto se convirtiera en un verdadero espectáculo, algo que hasta a mi mismo me sorprendió.

Nos quedamos parados contemplando la fuente y sin notarlo me encontraba abrazado a ella y me sentía muy bien a su lado.  
Baje la mirada hacia la de ella y ella subió sus ojos hasta posarlos en los míos. Una electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo y no pude evitar tener ganas de besarla.

Recorriendo su mirada y sus labios fui avanzando…muy lentamente

Y ella también lo hizo y nos fundimos en un beso que… ni Merlín lo podría explicar. Las palabras se me hacen cortas para poder expresarlo… fue…fue mágico como todo en esa noche.

Fue un beso lento, podía disfrutar de su aliento en mi boca, rosar el contorno de sus labios mientras mis manos la abrazaban y no quería separarme jamás de ella, no se comparaba con ningún beso de los que haya dado en toda mi vida, en esta ocasión hasta mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente… esto solo podía ser una cosa… me había enamorado… total y completamente de Hermione Jane Granger… y no tenia escapatoria.

Sus besos eran dulces, suaves, hipnotizadores.

Nos separamos pero era como si estuviéramos ahora juntos en otro lugar, ella me sonreía, yo sonreía como jamás en la vida… hasta incluso si se pudiera mi corazón sonreiría.

Me encontraba eufórico.

La tome de la mano y nos sentamos a cenar mientras las aguas seguían danzando pero eso ya había quedado en su segundo plano, no podía ver nada mas que a ellas. Sus rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color carmesí brillantes y su sonrisa encantadora. Estaba atontado.

¿Por qué no había experimentado esto jamás antes? – la verdad que no entendía muy bien que era lo que sentía, o porque me sentía de esta forma pero no podía seguir negármelo…ella era especial, justa para mi…


	22. Chapter 22

Sus besos eran dulces, suaves, hipnotizadores.

Nos separamos pero era como si estuviéramos ahora juntos en otro lugar, ella me sonreía, yo sonreía como jamás en la vida… hasta incluso si se pudiera mi corazón sonreiría.

Me encontraba eufórico.

La tome de la mano y nos sentamos a cenar mientras las aguas seguían danzando pero eso ya había quedado en su segundo plano, no podía ver nada mas que a ellas. Sus rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color carmesí brillantes y su sonrisa encantadora. Estaba atontado.

¿Por qué no había experimentado esto jamás antes? – la verdad que no entendía muy bien que era lo que sentía, o porque me sentía de esta forma pero no podía seguir negármelo…ella era especial, justa para mi… (CAPI ANTERIOR)

Terminamos la cena y mis nervios comenzaron a acrecentarse, ¿como haría de ahora en mas? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer o decir?

Parecía como si jamás hubiera hecho estas cosas, parecía un nene de 12 años intentando caerle bien a una chica.

¡Merlín! Ni en esa edad era así…tenia mas cancha que cualquiera.

Pero claro nada era comparado a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Con solo mirarla a Hermione me sentía nervioso. No podía explicar porque ahora que lo había aceptado, las cosas se me habían complicado el doble. Quizás porque era consiente que la quería y no era solo por una noche de pasión, no tenia nada que ver con mi proyecto o con mi apuesta… ahora entraba en juego mi corazón… uno que hacia rato que no tenia despierto.

La mire a los ojos, nada era comparado con el universo que sus ojos me hacían ver, ya no quedaba nada mejor que admira, nada mejor a quien mirar o alagar…me había hipnotizado, me había encantado y estaba agradecido de que así fuera porque el sentir nuevamente a mi corazón latir era algo tan mágico y magnifico que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Y mucho menos puedo describir lo que paso a continuación, es como querer explicar como se siente el rozar del viento en tu piel… o el cálido aroma de las rosas al caminar por el jardín… o el sentir las gotas de la lluvia caer en tu cara mientras los sueños divagan.

Luego de cenar conduje hasta el apartamento, solo nos mirábamos ella había tomado mi mano y yo no había la había soltado por nada del mundo… sentir su suave piel era exquisito.

Cuando llegamos nos sonreímos… sentí que tenia 16 años como la primera vez que había estado con alguien aunque para ese entonces no era lo mismo porque no había sentido nada por Pansy al hacerlo, pero… no viene al caso… era todo completamente distinto, me sentía nervioso, mas que nervioso, podía sentir como temblaban mis manos y cuan torpes había logrado ponerse cuando intentaba que nada saliera mal mientras habría la puerta.

Al entrar… todo fue… como explicarlo… mágico, creo que esa seria la palabra justa.

Me acerque a ella suavemente, la verdad que mis labios pedían a gritos ser rosados y acariciados por los de ellas, no podía aguantar mas, quería sentirla.

La bese sin cansarme pronto el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, el calor iba aumentando y mis caricias también, tanto como las de ellas en mi.

Era algo totalmente inigualable.

La recosté suavemente en la cama y comencé a masajear su espalda, quería tocar su piel, hacerla sentir cómoda, relajada y quería llegar mas allá del simple sexo… quería llegar mas lejos… y pondría todo mi empeño para que esto fuera lo mas maravilloso que pudiera haber visto en mi vida… aunque con el simple hecho de que estaba con Hermione ya lo era.  
Comencé con un simple Masaje Relajante de cuerpo Entero. Dado en Espalda, Brazos y Piernas, destinado simplemente a "desconectarla" de la vida mundana y a Relajarla Completamente.

Entonces, poco a poco el masaje se comenzó a transformar en una caricia suave, sensual, una caricia que lograra transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, había llegado a un punto tan elevado de mi ser, que ni yo mismo había logrado contar con esto. Esto iba mas allá de lo imaginado… con el simple hecho de acariciarla podía sentir el temblar de mis manos, su respiración entrecortada, sus movimientos de gozo.

Al sentirme de esta forma fue inevitable que llegara con mis labios a su cuello y comenzara a besarla suavemente. Unos besos ligeros, suaves, húmedos… ahora si podía sentir como mi respiración aceleraba y la desesperación de recorrerla con mis besos era aun mayor. No quería dejar parte de ella sin sentir.

La agarre suavemente mientras la besaba y la gire, quería probar nuevamente sus labios y ver sus hermosos ojos…ella me sonreía. No podía sentirme más dichoso.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo desde sus pies subiendo suavemente por las piernas, el pubis, el ombligo, los pechos, el cuello hasta concluir nuevamente en la comisura de sus labios, donde comenzaría el juego de amarnos.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaban, jugaban… se entrelazaban y acariciaban… logrando una danza de sentimiento que pronto pensé que mi corazón no lograría soportar… pero estando con ella a mi lado era todo posible y solo atine a sonreírle mientras hacíamos el amor de una forma única. No era simplemente sexo… era amor en todos sus sentidos, como jamás nadie había pensado, incluyo yo… entre Granger y un Malfoy. Un amor mucho más fuerte que cualquiera hubiera soñado.

Me aferre a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, quería que sintiera lo feliz que me había puesto con tan solo su presencia y ahora sabia que no quería que se marchara… quería quedarme a su lado para siempre y por siempre, ya nada tenia sentido… solo era ella… la razón por la cual había estado luchando todo este tiempo.

Después de esa noche tan maravillosa me desperté entrelazado a ella… era una imagen tan hermosa que no podía dejar de contemplarla, el solo mirarla hacia que en mi rostro se depositara una sonrisa inigualable y que en mi alma hubiera una paz que jamás llegue a alcanzar.

No había nada en este mundo que compensara lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

Pronto vi como se comenzaba a despertar y sus hermosos ojos carmesí se abrieron mirándome y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… no puede evitar besarla.

-Buenos días princesa- le susurre al oído.

-buenos días príncipe – me dijo ella divertida.

Me abrace a ella y si pudiera congelar el tiempo lo haría en ese preciso instante, sintiéndola junto a mi y sintiendo mi corazón latir de la forma que lo hacia junto a ella. De una manera sincronizada a su corazón.

Luego de ese momento…todo paso demasiado rápido… y casi me quede sin aliento.

Nos levantamos y cada uno se vistió, aunque eso tardo demasiado entre besos y caricias y cuando concluimos y estuvimos listos marchamos cada uno a sus actividades… aunque esperaba volverla a encontrar cuanto antes.

Ya no quedaba mas nada que comprobar ante mis proyectos… ella era mi mejor regalo.

Llegue a trabajar mas animado que nunca y al entrar…mi alma cayo al suelo de una forma incomprensible. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera un sonido para describir lo que paso después… una bomba atómica no lo describiría de seguro.

Entre y sentí un golpe directo en mi cara.

No entendía nada… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Tirado en el suelo levante la vista para ver quien me había lanzado tremendo golpe y allí lo vi…a mi mejor amigo…a mi socio y hermano…. Blaise Zabinni estaba con sus ojos irritados y su cara contorsionada en una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué había hecho?

Me levante con dificultad y lo enfrente preguntándole que había sucedido.

-tu maldito – dijo mirándome como una fiera.

-¿Hermano, que paso?- fue lo único que pude gesticular

-¿como pudiste? Jamás lo creía posible en ti, y menos hacia mi, eres…eres… una mierda Malfoy! – me grito levantando su puño nuevamente hacia mi.

-ESPERA!- grite – no comprendo nada!

-Claro ahora hazte el que no entiendes nada… VETE AL MIL DEMONIOS MALFOY…TE ODIO!- me grito enjuagándose sus ojos y yéndose de allí.

Quede aun mas sorprendido, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho esta vez? No podía creer que el que estuviera con Hermione pudiera acarrear algo semejante.

Me dirigí a la entrada a preguntarle a Wihel lo que había sucedido…

-Wihel… - dije mientras levantaba la mirada para verla.

-Tu… maldito – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿que…que?-dije anonadado.

-estoy embarazada! – dijo ella llorando

-No comprendo, eso seria felicidad no rabia…encima contra mi… Felicidades… en buena ahora para ti y Blaise! - le dije intentando sonreír, aunque no entendía nada.

-Blaise… ja… es tuyo… - y en ese momento… en ese mismo momento la paz que minutos antes me embriagaba se esfumo dejándome un vacio y todo se nublo.

-no… no entiendo, jamás he estado contigo – dije sin aire.

-ahora lo niegas! Que conveniente – dijo ella mientras salía corriendo.

Me senté… no lograba comprender nada…y pronto… pronto todo vino a mi memoria.

"estaba solo en el bar, sin mas que tomando para ahogar lo que sentía….pronto llego ella…y no recuerdo mas"

Me dije a mi mismo…y temí lo peor…

¿Había estado con ella?

Me mire y no logre comprender… podía ver como todos pasaban a mi lado y me miraban con mala cara… y aun seguía anonadado.

----

En ese momento el libro se cerró…y ella quedo con los ojos empañados… no lo podía creer, quizás jamás debió abrir el diario de Draco… aunque de no ser así…jamás se hubiera enterado.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la había engañado como una ilusa…

-Que haces aquí – escucho y el libro se escurrió por sus manos cayendo de lleno en el suelo.

-¿Por qué…porque Draco? –dijo ella sin voz…

-¿Qué pasa amor, no comprendo? – dijo Draco.

Ella solo miro al suelo donde había caído el Diario y lo levanto mostrándole a él lo que había estado leyendo…

-un seductor ¿eh? … y yo caí como una boba en tus juegos! – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Hermione! Espera! – dijo Draco alzando el diario en entre sus manos y viendo lo que había leído. "¡No por dios!" – grito con dolor y salió tras ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Espera!


	23. Chapter 23

Draco no sabia como hacer para que volviera a el, todo lo que había pasado en un instante de descuido, aun no entendía como había logrado entrar en su cuarto, era algo que no se podía explicar, tanto tiempo ocultándolo, tanto tiempo prohibiéndole lo que sabia que mas adelante estallaría, pensando que quizás podría encontrar la solución para no dejarla ir, para que no sucediera exactamente lo que había sucedido y por su descuido se había adelantado a los hechos antes de lo que esperaba, mas aun cuando había descubierto la verdad.

Minutos antes de regresar a su casa había encontrado la verdad de todo esto, lo aterrorizaba pensar que la podía perder, pero el hecho ahora era que lo había hecho y que no había motivo luego que la verdad había golpeado su puerta y estaba feliz. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? ¿Cómo haría para que comprendiera todo?

Se sentó en la cama abatido, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, estaba desahuciado. Todo esto lo había llevado a la perdición y solo por culpa de Wihel.

Pronto se levanto, se seco furioso las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, solo había una persona que podía solucionar todo esto y esa persona era exactamente quien lo había metido en este lio. Wihel.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo, la encontraría, ya había escuchado la verdad desde su misma boca y haría que se lo contara a ella.  
Sabia donde se encontraba, no podía ocultarse mas… camino decidido hacia su auto y con furia se subió a él y lo puso en marcha. Esto había llegado a su final.

Acelero mas y mas mientras las lagrimas iban acumulándose en sus ojos, la ira de todo lo que había pasado lo estaba desbordando y quería agarrar a Wihel y matarla, aunque no llegaría a tal extremo, jamás fue capaz y la necesitaba para aclarar todo este embrollo en el que ella lo había metido y el había descubierto.

Solo faltaba unos cuantos tramos mas y acelero mas para luego pisar el freno hasta el fondo y frenar con un estrepito chillido. Y se detuvo frente a una casa no muy lujosa pero si muy bonita.

Bajo del auto y se dirigió automáticamente hacia la entrada. Toco el timbre y una Wihel atendió.

-Hola – dijo sin fijarse quien era el que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo Draco empujando la puerta y adentrándose.

-Que... ¿Que haces acá?- espeto la muchacha incrédula.

-No más mentiras Wihel, lo descubrí todo.

-¿De que hablas? – dijo la muchacha tomándose de su pansa mirándolo sin comprenderlo.

-Te escuche hablar, deja de tanta mentira, pensaste que podías engatusarme por no enamorarme de ti, pero la verdad que has mentido y ese hijo que vas a tener no es mío, solo es una treta, es de Blaise.

Wihel se quedo estática ante lo que le había dicho Draco, no sabia que responderle a lo que le estaba diciendo, realmente no comprendía como lo había descubierto.

- No entiendo en que te basas para infundir esas mentiras - espeto la muchacha asustada

- no vengas a decirme que no tengo la razón cuando te lo he escuchado decir a ti misma.- se explico furioso el rubio.

-¿Y que?... ¿que yo dije que? - dijo atemorizada ante la mirada de Draco.

-Te escuche ayer a la noche cuando fui al estudio a ver unos papeles, sumido en mis pensamientos escuche murmullos, en ese momento pensé que no había nadie, por la hora, pero claro estabas cotilleando con tu amiguita azula sobre los planes que tenias para destruir a tu prima y con ello a mi, porque te frustraba la solo idea de que la amara a ella, a quien siempre odiaste y que a ti te haya dejado con las puras ganas.- dijo Draco mientras sonreía ante la incredulidad de la muchacha.

-yo...yo... - no pudo concluir la oración porque comenzó a llorar. -¡¡TU TIENES QUE ODIARLA!! O D I A R L A- grito Wihel.

-¡Basta!- espeto Draco furioso ante los pensamientos de la mujer. -No puedo odiarla, la AMO. - dijo tomándola de los brazos para levantarla del suelo. - tu ahora, vas a explicarle toda la verdad a Hermione.

-ESO NUNCA, TE HUNDIRAS CONMIGO- grito furiosa.

-¡NO!- grito Draco alzándola para que la mirara a los ojos - tu harás lo que te digo ya mismo - dijo depositándola en la silla, Wihel estaba con un ataque de histeria. - ya cálmate! ve el lado positivo de esto, primero no tienes porque odiarla a ella, no te ha hecho nada y habla maravillas de ti, aparte de ello piensa en BLAISE!, el te ama, mas que nadie en el mundo, creo que no se merece que le hagas esto Wihel, piensa!

La muchacha comenzó a llorar con mas efusividad.

-Blaise - susurro entre sollozos.

-claro piensa en el, yo se que tu también lo amas y solo has hecho esto por vengarte de tu prima, pero los dos somos grandes, sabes muy bien como son las cosas Wihel, no dejes que el odio te envenene el alma, yo lo se, yo lo comprobé, no sigas mis mismos pasas, no tienes porque arruinarte la vida, tienes que enfrentar los hechos, no somos todos iguales y cada uno tendrá sus defectos y sus virtudes. - Draco en ese momento se cayo estaba analizando todo lo que estaba diciendo y realmente pensó que no era el quien estaba hablando, realmente había cambiado mas de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Porque me dices todo esto? - pregunto Wihel tan sorprendida como el.

-Porque ahora lo entiendo, yo estaba errado, no todo es venganza, ni grandeza, ahora puedo entender lo que el viejo Dumbledore, con tanto afán, había querido explicarlo.- ¿vas a aclarar todo esto Wihel?

Wihel resoplo y puso sus manos sobre la cara para secarse los ojos.

-¿Que mas me queda?- dijo moqueando la muchacha.  
Draco le alcanzo un pañuelo. y la muchacha se seco la nariz y los ojos.

-Gracias. - dijo con alivio Draco. Pero ahora solo quedaba poder encontrar a Hermione."¿Donde estaría?"

-¿donde esta ella?-pregunto Wihel levantándose de la silla algo inestable.

- NO LO SE- dijo Draco dándose cuenta que ahora si todo estaba perdido, no tenia ni idea donde se encontraba la muchacha y sus ánimos cayeron al suelo, estaba devastado y todo era culpa de una venganza, ahora era consiente que todo lo malo que lo había hecho en este momento se estaba volviendo hacia el, ahora entendía cuando decían "Todo vuelve" y su corazón se partió en dos. A Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con solo la perspectiva de perderla aunque quizás  
ya lo había hecho y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

Wihel noto ese dolor y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el... ella lo había metido en este lio y ella lo sacaría... sabia perfectamente donde Hermione podría estar refugiada exactamente en ese momento.

-Draco, vamos levántate, ahora me toca a mi hacer las cosas bien, te pido disculpas solo me deje llevar por los celos y el deseo de la venganza, pero ahora, ahora entiendo tu punto de vista, ahora se que cada uno tiene que ser feliz con lo que le toca y tiene. Nadie es culpable del miedo que uno pueda tener a no afrontar lo que es o lo que hacer, y tampoco es culpable de que a algunos las cosas no nos salgan tal cual lo esperamos. Y por eso los voy a reparar. - diciendo esto estiro la mano esperando que Draco se la tomara y arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la casa para salir hacia donde probablemente estaba Hermione.


	24. Chapter 24

Wihel conocía muy bien a su prima y eso era quizás lo que odiaba más de ella, porque lo conocía tan de fondo y sabía cuan buena y perfecta persona ante todos era y se miraba a ella al espejo y no podía ver nada, Hermione la opacaba.

Pero ahora estaba segura que solo era lo que ella pensaba porque siempre había visto como Hermione se había preocupado de ella cuando mas la necesitaba y ella jamás se había comportado bien con ella.

Ahora sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, aunque se arrepentía de todo el dolor que le había causado a ella y a Draco, pero estaba cegada por la sed de venganza, esa que tantos años había planeado y que había salido a pie de la letra pero no era justo, ahora se daba cuenta que ella también había sido feliz solo que estaba tan preocupada por hacerle daño a Hermione que jamás había prestado atención a todo lo que tenia.

Mientras Draco conducía dirigida por ella, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana y derramar una lagrima, tanto tiempo y tanto daño… se dijo así mismo.

-vamos Draco, dobla en la esquina, éntrate en el camino pedregoso pero ve con cuidado por favor – dijo mientras se abrazaba al estomago.

-no te preocupes Wihel, con todo el cuidado, ¿pero donde vamos? – pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

-a un lugar que se que ella añora mucho, es un lugar donde cuando chicas nuestros padres nos lo mostraron. Es un campo donde corre un rio y es fácil perderse en la naturaleza y la belleza del paisaje. Cuando era pequeña sabia mirarla desde la ventana y podía visualizarla como se adentraba a un mundo que solo ella era capaz de conocer y se quedaba horas y horas perdida ante la inmensidad del lugar pero con una sonrisa capaz de opacar el sol – dijo Wihel sonriendo, era la primera vez en tanto años que lo volvía a recordar y sabia que años antes había odiado esa capacidad de su prima de adentrarse a fantasías que solo ella conocía y ser feliz aunque sea en sueños y la odiaba por serlo porque ella jamás había tenido unos amigos como Hermione había tenido, porque ella jamás tuvo los padres que la castaña tubo, todo lo contrario sus padres eran muy diferentes a los de ella, eran fríos y con su hija era el trato mínimo, siempre le decían que era para fortalecerla y que no debían malcriarla. En ese momento otra lágrima le recorrió por su mejilla.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto Draco preocupado

-Si, lo estoy, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me has dicho y la verdad – dijo suspirando- Gracias.- dijo finalmente tomando la mano del rubio y sonriéndola – me prima tiene mucha suerte de que tú la ames.

-Y Blaise tiene mucha suerte de tenerte – le dijo Draco Guiñándole el ojo y posando rápidamente la mano en su pansa. – Serán felices.- dijo dándole fuerzas a Wihel, pero la verdad era que el estaba preocupado por no poder hacer entender a Hermione que el jamás la había traicionado, que el la amaba a ella mas de lo que jamás soñó en su vida. Verdaderamente en ese instante noto como su vida había dado un giro de 180°.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de una querencia muy bien ubicada en un campo muy bello.

Draco se quedo maravillado ante la vista que podía tener solo con asomarse a aquel lugar.

Los colores que desprendían eran inexplicables, como así también la vida que podía transmitir con el solo hecho de pararse a contemplar.

El aire hacia que los cabellos del rubio se enredarán y Wihel rio al verlo. Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia adentro en busca de su prima.

A simple vista el lugar era claro y abierto. Por cualquier parte tenía entradas llenas de llores que daban un toque alegre y se podía notar la paz que brindaba la naturaleza que rodeaba al lugar.

La calle mayor tenía soportales de piedra blanca y le daba el sol. Las torres también eran blancas, bajas y fuertes y, el río, maduro y caudaloso.

Al otro lado del río estaba la granja poblada de viñas, hortalizas y árboles de frutas; surcada de canales.

Por los canales iban las barcazas llevadas por mulas que tiraban de maromas desde la orilla y resbalaban con sus cascos en el fango. El agua de los canales tomaba, con el poniente, un color lánguido y fecundo de azul blanquecino con reflejos verdes o rojos.

Draco estaba maravillado ante lo que veía, el lo había tenido todo, pero siempre en las grandes ciudades donde el dinero y lo material era lo que el frecuentaba.

Pero esto era completamente distinto, era como si se adentrara a un mundo completamente diferente al cual el conocía, no había nada que se le igualara a la paz que aquel lugar podía hacerle sentir y ahora comprendía muy bien porque Hermione le encantaba ese lugar y porque lo había elegido como su refugio.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Wihel al decir que ella se perdía en sus pensamientos pero quien no podría estando rodeado de tanta maravilla.

Wihel iba de un lado a otro mirando y recordando los momentos vividos en ese lugar, el cual había abandonado hace mucho. No podía evitar sonreír, ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdos, era donde había pasado más tiempo con sus padres y había disfrutado de la vida sencilla y ahora no entendía como había logrado que algo tan maravilloso hubiera quedado en un rincón de sus recuerdos.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido quería aclarar cuanto antes las cosas con su prima, quería por primera vez sentir que las cosas las estaba haciendo bien.

En cuanto llegaron cerca del rio que cruzaba por allí lograron visualizar a la castaña sentada bajo un árbol, con las piernas juntas y su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, parecía llorar. Tanto a Draco como a Wihel se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así y Draco quiso salir corriendo a abrazarla y aclararle todo este mal entendido, pero Wihel lo detuvo diciendo.

-Es mi turno Draco, tu espera aquí, yo hablare con ella. – dijo mientras respiraba hondo y comenzaba a caminar.  
-por favor hazle entender – dijo Draco sentándose bajo un árbol cercano y comenzando a sentir que su corazón lloraba desesperadamente.

Wihel comenzó a caminar muy decidida, esta vez no daría vueltas al asunto y se disculparía aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de agachar la cabeza, pero esta vez lo que había hecho no tenia perdón. Se fue acercando a la castaña, aunque esta ni lo noto … y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurro.

-Prima perdóname –

Hermione levanto la cabeza y Wihel pudo vislumbrar cuan rojos estaban sus ojos y le dio pena verla así y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Wihel – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas- yo soy la idiota que se enamoro de el, cuando bien sabia que no debía, tu…tu solo estabas haciendo lo que querías. – dijo con una gota de dolor.

-Hermione es que… - dijo Wihel tomando valor.

-NO, Wihel, fuiste muy valiente al irle a decir eso a Draco, y a pesar de todo, quiero que seas Feliz y si tu felicidad esta a su lado, pues tienes el camino abierto.- dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas mas.

-No prima, no entiendes. – dijo Wihel desesperada ante lo que la castaña estaba creyendo, pensaba que ella venia a pedir perdón por estar embarazada de Draco, cuando las cosas pintaban para otro lado. – no me entiendes, no es de Draco. Mentí.  
Hermione se quedo helada ante lo que estaba escuchando, no lograba entender porque Wihel se retractaba de esa manera y porque lo cubría a Draco.

-Prima si vienes porque crees que debo volver con Draco porque tu crees que no te lo mereces y por eso mientes como mientes, estas jugando un partido perdido, mira, por mas que me duela se los hechos y no creo que pueda volver con el después de esto, no hace falta que mientas y que tu sufras un embarazo sin el padre de tu bebe, no soy tan mala persona , ni tan egoísta como para pensar que solo… - seguía diciendo Hermione enojada de que su prima se sintiera amenazada por Draco.

-¡¡No!! Espera, espera… - dijo Wihel totalmente sorprendida- es la verdad, es que yo dije que era de Draco pero no es así, es de Blaise, siempre lo supe, con Draco jamás estuve… solo lo emborrache para que él lo dudara.

- no comprendo porque harías algo así.

- porque… porque – dijo Wihel suspirando – porque siempre te tuve envidia, porque siempre quise que las cosas no te fueran tan perfectas… todo a tu alrededor es perfecto, porque tu lo haces perfecto y por mucho tiempo me fastidio el solo hecho de saber que todos te adoraban y que yo… yo no era mas que un estorbo… y quise vengarme… - dijo Wihel y comenzó a llorar mientras se escuchaba decirlo.

-Wihel, mi vida no es perfecta, jamás lo fue, solo… simplemente intente que las cosas marcharan de la mejor manera posible… mira… tu crees que estar cara a cara con Voldemort, luchar contra el…saber que a mi mejor amigo lo perseguían y a mi por ser sangre sucia – Hermione estaba sorprendida que su prima pensara eso de ella… justamente de ella que no era nada a comparación de lo que Wihel había conseguido.- yo siempre fui ignorada por todos, solo era una rata de biblioteca, y no servía mas que para ser la sabelotodo… no se que tiene eso de grandioso la verdad – concluyo secándose las lagrimas.

-tu eres la grandiosa, porque a pesar de todo, seguiste, cumpliste tus metas y estabas logrando ser feliz y yo solo podía mirarme a mi y ver la ramera que soy… pero me di cuenta… me di cuenta gracias a Draco que todos tenemos mucho por lo cual arrepentirse y mucho por lo cual valorarse, y que nadie es perfecto, solo tenemos que sabernos aceptar tal cual somos. Claro que eso no lo entendía hasta que me hablo de Blaise…y no pude seguir con la mentira… le amo tanto. Pero la envidia y el odio me habían segado y creo que ahora, ahora que puedo aclararme todo, debía decírtelo…. Decirte la verdad para que vuelvas con él – dijo señalando al otro lado de la orilla.

-¿Draco esta aquí?-pregunto Hermione buscándolo con la mirada.

-si, vino a buscarte – dijo Wihel con una sonrisa – ve, búscalo, sean felices… y perdóname por todo prima…. Prometo…prometo no envidiarte mas – y esbozo una sonrisa.

- y yo prometo que si me vuelves a hacer una de estas… no vivirás para contarlo – dijo sonriendo de la felicidad. Wihel riendo la abrazo y por fin encontró la paz que tanto tiempo había buscado y por otro lado estaba mirando.

Hermione se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había indicado Wihel, no sabia como iba a hacer para hablar con Draco… el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, no sabia con que cara mirarlo. No sabía porque se encontraba tan tranquila luego de haber hablado con Wihel y lo que mas le sorprendió es que no sentía resentimiento ante lo que ella había hecho… más bien le tenía pena por lo que había creído correcto.

Draco estaba nervioso, la podía ver venir… pero aun así no podía estar 100% seguro de que era lo que pasaba, no sabia si vendría para terminar definitivamente con el, o para reconciliarse para siempre… pero el ya estaba preparado.

Pronto la distancia fue cada vez mas corta…

Las miradas mas intensas y no quedaba mucho ya que decir… sus palabras no tenían significado alguno con lo que gritaban sus corazones al acercarse cada vez mas.

-Hermione… yo- dijo Draco agachando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Los cuales aun se encontraban rojos por tanto llanto.

-¡shh! – Dijo Ella sonriendo – todo paso – y se acerco a él. Levanto su cara y acaricio su mejilla, mientras sus miradas aun mas intensas se cruzaron para no dar lugar mas a las explicaciones y para demostrarse que ambos se amaban tanto que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera derrotar lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Se besaron tiernamente, suavemente, con cuidado y delicadeza, pero con amor, pasión y desesperación.  
Pronto les fue inevitable tener que respirar aunque no quisieran separarse pero lo hicieron y el dijo.

-Te amo tanto amor.

-y yo a ti. – dijo ella.

Draco pronto recordó algo y sonrió dejando a Hermione consternada.

Se arrodillo y mirando el paisaje no pudo tener mejor momento que ese… donde los pájaros danzaban de felicidad, se escuchaba el canto del agua corriendo hacia lugares soñados y la briza del viento hacia que los olores de las flores formaran fragancias mágicas para el momento…su momento.

Puso su mano en un bolsillo y sacando una pequeña cajita…dijo.

-Hermione Jane Granger – respiro – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A Hermione la emoción la embriago. Y no pudo más que llorar ante lo acontecido y asintió con la cabeza por temor a que le fallaran las palabras.

Se agacho hacia él y lo beso con todo el corazón.

Tan pronto como pudo estabilizarse ante la emoción ella le susurro.

-claro mi seductor. –y el solo pudo reír… reír…

**  
****FIN!!!******

**JEJE ****  
****AUN QUEDA EL EPILOGO... ****  
****NO SE ASUSTEN!! ******

****Guishe****


	25. EPILOGO

**Hola chicas!!**

**Bueno aquí he vuelto  
como he prometido con el EPILOGO!!  
Jeje  
la verdad creo que me ha quedado GENIAL  
Jeje  
bueno poco se alagaba la muchacha... pero la verdad que espero que comprendan el significado que trae...**

**y que les GUSTE por supus!  
Jeje**

**bueno dedicadas A TODAS MIS SEGUIDORAS!!**

**Las quiero y ADMIRO a cada una de ustedes!!**

**Yo no seria nada sin ustedes mis chikis!!**

**GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGOOOO!!!**

**

* * *

**

Draco cerró el diario luego de escribir sus últimas líneas y tomándolo entre sus manos, se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió a la cama donde aun estaba recostada Hermione.

Hacia mas de una hora que ella estaba despierta contemplándolo escribir y no se cansaba de solo observarlo y pensar que era simplemente perfecto. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y luego se dio  
cuenta que Draco estaba acercándose a ella y se acomodo mejor en la cama, sentándose para poder mirarlo.

-Toma - le dijo Draco entregándole el diario...

-No, no necesito... -comenzó a decir Hermione pero él le puso un dedo en su boca indicándole que callara.

-Lo comenzaste a leer, y al hacerlo has logrado conocerme mas que nadie en este mundo, al cerrarlo... has dejado escapar lo mas importante de todo esto y es ahora donde debes terminar lo que un día has comenzado... - dijo Draco sonriendo y posando el diario en sus manos.

Hermione lo tomo y abrió en la ultima pagina donde había terminado de escribir Draco...miro el papel y noto la letra tan prolija del deslizada entre los renglones del mismo y comenzó a leer.

_"Hay veces en la vida, en el cual uno se da cuenta como sus pensamientos en el transcurso del tiempo van cambiando. Nada parece igual que ayer aunque los recuerdos sigan en la memoria y hasta incluso en el corazón... __yo comencé este diario con un propósito, el de realizar mi proyecto, el cual con tanto esmero había realizado, pero ahora... ahora comprendo que ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual ahora estoy escribiendo y acabando este relato... sino es mas que nada una enseñanza que la vida me ha brindado, una que si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, seguramente me hubiera reído. __No es por ser irónico, pero hay que ser realista, jamás creí todo esto del amor, hasta que el mismo se presento en mi puerta... __comencé diciendo quesería un seductor, que conocería a la mujer mas que a nadie y lo usaría para seducirla y hacer de mi el mejor entre los hombres.... pero ahora puedo decir que no fui mas que un idiota ante mis pensamientos... __La seducción no nos lleva a ser los mejores, en muchas ocasiones a como lo tomamos, llegamos a ser despiadados y sentimientos con tal de conseguir lo que queremos, no nos importa nada mas que conseguir lo que nos proponemos... pero ahora lo entendí. __La mejor seducción no se da con todas las mujeres del mundo, ni lo puedes comprobar saliendo con cada una de ellas. No... La verdad que no... La verdadera seducción se da cuando hay amor. __y para ello no hace falta ser apuesto, tener talento para hablar, para bailar, ser el primero en la clase, o el rebelde del lugar... solo hace falta amor para que estos complementos hacia la otra persona sean únicos, especiales. __Aquella persona que te complementa, tu verdadero amor, vera en ti las cosas buenas y malas... pero las aceptara porque para el amor no hay barrera alguna que logre romper el lazo que los corazones que se aman forman. __Para la persona que amas y que te ama... siempre todo lo que hagas la seducirá y enamorara día a día...porque para esa persona lo eres todo. __Y ahora si puedo decir que soy un completo seductor... porque tengo amor... porque amo completamente a la personita mas maravillosa del mundo, la que me enseño que todo en la vida se puede y sobre todo me mostro a mi mismo que contra el amor, no se puede luchar... porque es algo que te aprisiona el corazón cuando no la vez, que te llena de alegría con solo mirarla y te hipnotiza a cada instante que compartís a su lado. __El verdadero amor es el poder más grande para Seducir... Descúbrelo en tu corazón y has como yo... SE UN COMPLETO SEDUCTOR. __Rompe las barreras, lucha por aquella persona que te hace feliz...y jamás, jamás la hagas sufrir... __hoy lo firmo... mi verdadero amor...es Hermione Jane Granger... quien me sedujo desde el corazón. __**El verdadero poder de Seducción**__"_

Hermione cerro el libro y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas… no quedaba nada mas por decir y nada mas por aprender…lo amaba y tal cual como había leído…ella también había sido seducida por el amor, por todo el amor que ella sentía hacia el rubio.

Dejo a un lado el libro y tomando impulso abrazo a Draco tirándolo en la cama… y el amor se hizo notar una vez más desde lo profundo de cada uno…

Ya no quedaba mas nada que el amor que sentían mutuamente y la felicidad que los embriagaba.

* * *

_Y COLORIN COLORADO...ESTA HISTORIA AHORA SI A ACABADO!!_

_BUENO SIN MAS...ME HA DADO UN PLACER ENORME ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y LLENARLES DE EMOSIONES  
NO ME QUEDO MAS QUE LA SATISFACCION DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO  
Y DE TODAS LAS COSAS HERMOSAS QUE HAN ESCRITO HACIA MI FIC Y HACIA MI._

_GRACIA DE CORAZON POR HABER COMPARTIDO ESTA HISTORIA CONMIGO...MI IMAGINACION Y MI CREATIVIDAD NO SERIA NADA SIN CADA UNA DE USTEDES DISPUESTAS DE BANCAR MIS LOCURAS..._

_GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y PASAR A LEERME_

_ME VOY FELIZ ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE EL EPILOGO._

_BESOOOTES_

_**GUISHE**_


End file.
